Only Human (Not Really)
by THE SUR5ORS
Summary: Daniel Renovex, an ordinary teen with extraordinary powers, now went face to face with the world of supernaturals. But he isn't the only misplaced warrior around... Together with a Shinobi from another realm, an idiotic Esper, an alien Mafia and a runaway Grim Reaper, this guy is going to show the world the power of humans. Naruto/DxD/LawOfUeki/Marvel/KHR Xover mainly.
1. An Old Friend, A New Adventure!

**WAAAAAZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!**

**K: Yo! What's up guys, Survivors are here!**

**L: Yeah! And we're bringing you a new type of shit today!**

**M: a shit called "Only Human"**

**L: a story containing Action! Adventure! Breasts!**

**M: Romance! Suspense!**

**L: tits!**

**K: Comedy! Twists!**

**L: and of course… BOOBS!**

**Mrs. D: Shut the fuck up you dickheaded pervert!**

**L: Whew, looks like someone's on her period.**

**Mrs. D: Shut it you cocksucking son of a bitch! I broke my fucking leg and I need to rest! Can't you just type your shitty-ass story without shouting out what you type?!**

**L: FUCK YOU!**

**Mrs. D: YOU WISH!**

**D: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHGLAGUHEYGDEIDVDHVHWDIHHEBIHBDJIEJBVJBKJEBDHBIJBRJVBEKGLUOEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**M:…**

**K:…**

**L:…**

**Mrs. D:…**

**M:… oh yeah, we're in a mental ward… I forgot about that…**

**K: Damn D… even as a crazy guy you're still loud…**

**D: Eugh, ugh, guuh, eugh…(Performing squats while trying to lick his nose… {Well, that's what M think he's doing anyway})**

**M:… yeah maybe we shouldn't update this shit in a mental hospital…**

**K: Damn it, I knew this is a bad idea…**

**L: dude, you're the one who suggested this…**

**Mrs. D: hey, what's D doing…?**

**K: Hmm, what? What is he- OH MY GOD! NO!**

**M: HEY, SECURITY! THIS GUY'S PISSING ALL OVER THE OTHER PATIENTS!**

**L: Okay you guys, enjoy the chapter while we deal with our psycho!**

**Mrs. D: We own nothing!**

**K: LET'S DO THIS SHIT!**

**M: (Grabbing D in a full nelson) do you mean holding this fucker down or the story?!**

**K: Both!**

**L: Enjoy!**

**M: Hey! Close the laptop!**

**L: Got it!**

_**This fic is brought to you by the SUR5ORS, five fucked up dudes & dudette!**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own DxD, Naruto, Law of Ueki, or anything unoriginal in this story! Jack and Dan belong to L and Arron belongs to D.**

**Pairings: **

**Daniel(Main OC)/Harem (Raynare and Asia)**

**Jack(OC)/Harem (Akeno and Sona)**

**Arron(OC)/Massive Harem (Rias, Riser's Peerage, Gabriel, Serafall, Xenovia and Koneko)**

**Naruto(Post 'Shinobi World War 4')/Irina**

* * *

><p><strong>Main OC Bio<strong>

Name: Daniel Renovex. Male.

Alias: The Blue Dragon Warrior, The Azure King of Apocalypse, The Dragon Who Was Born In a Storming Night, The Black Celestial, The Blue Dragon King.

Race: Human/Celestial/Hellion/Angel/Devil/FallenAngel Hybrid. (Level 10 Celestial/Hellion)

Age: 17

Skin Tone: White.

Hair: Black, Straight.

Eyes: Blue

Body Structure: 6ft, average build.

Personality: Friendly, Laid-Back, Calm, Smart, Rebellious, Strong headed.

Sacred Gear:

Azure Dragon Gears: The Sacred Gear given to one with the power of The Three Headed Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Zorbax. It has the power to 'Square' the user's power and grants the user power over darkness, fire and lightning. It has the appearance of a pair of blue and black gauntlets with Blue orb on the back of each palm.

Abilities:

Celestial Power: The ability to turn shadows into anything the user imagines. (Req: must slam his fist to his palm)

Celestial Power Level Two: The ability to neutralize other powers (Pause).

Sacred Treasures: The ten great weapons of a Heavenly/Hellish Beings. These ten weapons are: **Kurogane** (Canon), **Hood** (Shield), **Ranma** (Blade), **Mash** (Tank), **Pick** (Spear), **Raika** (Skates), **Gulliver** (Cage), **Namihana** (Whip), **Seiku** (Wings) and **Archenemy** (Will).

Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: The ability to turn one's body parts into a Lightning Dragon's, allowing the user to control the power of a lightning dragon. Downside: Seasickness

Family: Unknown (Father, Unknown [Revealed later in the story]), Lily Stones (Mother, Deceased)

Other things: Mom died in childbirth and father went missing, live alone in a small house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Old Friend, A New Adventure!<strong>_

Daniel Renovex. Seventeen years old teenager, Level 10 Celestial Hybrid, ex contender of the Celestial Hero Tournament, Level 2 power user, and new transfer student at Kuoh Academy 3rd grade. Currently we can see him on a skateboard heading towards his new school.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late!" he cursed as he picked up speed.

After a few minutes he finally arrived, he quickly ran through the halls and towards his class and saw three people waiting for him, two he already knew.

One was a brown haired man, he is teacher named Hiro Mashimoto, his soon to be homeroom teacher. The other was a boy around his age with black messy mop of hair (Imagine Gray's hair from Fairy Tail) with red streaks and tanned skin, he was wearing the standard uniform of Kuoh Academy. However, it was the last person that really caught his interest.

A seventeen year old boy with spiky green hair and grey eyes, he was wearing Kuoh Academy uniform and was chewing on a gum. Daniel know this boy, after all, they almost killed each other in a tournament a few years ago. The two stared at each other before shouting out.

"NO WAY! IT'S YOU!" both shouted.

"Ueki?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Dan asked with a smile.

"My family moved here so I got transferred, never thought I'd meet you again though…" Ueki said to Dan.

"Sweet…" Dan said.

"Ahem. If you don't mind, we'll need to introduce you three to the class now" Hiro said to the three new students.

The four then entered the classroom and was greeted by the class. Hiro then took the field.

"Alright everybody, we got a few new faces around here, now let's let them introduce themselves. You go first kid" Hiro said gesturing at Daniel.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Renovex, 17. Likes sushi, video games, reading and Tae Kwon Do" Dan said to the class.

"You're up next Tree Head" Hiro said to Ueki.

"Hey, my name's Kosuke Ueki, 17 years old. I like cleaning, eating and gardening" Ueki said.

"Your turn" Hiro said gesturing to the last of the three men group.

"Yo, the name's Arron Jefferson, 17. I like martial arts, video games, weaponry and pranking" Arron said getting a weird gleam in his eyes as he said the last part.

"Okay, take a seat, and let the class begin" Hiro said before starting the class.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Daniel started going to Kuoh, he and Ueki has been catching up with old times and was quickly becoming best friends. Arron on the other hand has become pretty famous throughout the school.<p>

It started during the first day where Arron was found by a group of five bullies in the hallway. The five began insulting Arron but he just kept walking and ignoring them, that got them angry, the five then attacked Arron…

They were sent to the hospital broken, bloody and _sterile_ with over forty-nine fractures and internal bleeding on each of them that day…

Right now though, Dan was walking to school with his girlfriend Amano Yuuma, a 3rd year student with long black hair down to her waist and violet eyes.

But despite this, Dan knew exactly what 'Yuuma' is. A Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare.

How does he know? Well, it all started a week ago when he got dragged into a world of supernatural… again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback! 1 week ago-<strong>

Dan and Ueki were talking at the hallway, they were then alerted to the presence behind them.

It was a 2nd year girl with long black hair and violet eyes, she was looking at Dan with a small blush on her face.

"Urm… Can I help you?" Dan asked uncertainly.

"Y-yeah. My name is Amano Yuuma and I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?!" she blurted out.

"Huh?" Dan said not catching it, Ueki on the other hand was tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Would you go out with me?" Yuuma said slowly.

"Uhm… sure, meet me in the park at six?" Dan said.

Yuuma's expression brightened and nodded, she then ran off. Inwardly she thought.

"_Good, today will be the day you'll die. Daniel Renovex"_

* * *

><p><strong>Same day, Park, 6 o'clock.<strong>

Dan was waiting for his date to show up. After around ten minutes of waiting Yuuma finaly arrived.

"Hey, I hope I didn't made you wait" Yuuma said.

"It's fine, now let's go" Dan said with a smile.

He two then went around town. Grabbing dinner, shopping, going to the arcade and pretty much anything. Both are having fun.

Right now, it's already 10 pm. The two are walking at the park, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Although one of them is frustrated.

"_Damn it! I need to kill him but I can't! Why!? Damn it, why can't I bring myself to kill him?! Am I… falling for him?" _Yuuma thought.

"Hey Yuuma, why the face?" Dan asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking" Yuuma said.

"_No, I have to do it. I need to kill him. I'm sorry Dan-kun" _Yuuma thought sadly.

"Look Dan-kun, I-" she was cut off as something touched her lips, and that was Dan's.

The two kissed passionately until breaking off in need of air. Both are staring at each other.

"Wow" Yuuma said in awe.

"Yeah" Dan said with a smile on his face.

Yuuma's resolve to kill Dan quickly faded away, her mission forgotten. She decided to drop the mission, to hell with Kokabiel! She loves this man to much to kill him, and judging from that kiss, so does him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Raynare has decided to fall even lower…" a cold voice said.

The two turned to look at the source of the voice and found a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"For a Fallen Angel to actually love a human… that's low Raynare" the woman said.

"Kalawarner" Yuuma growled.

"Since you couldn't kill the boy, I guess I'll have to do it… and you're next" Kalawarner said.

Her hands suddenly glowed, a spear made entirely out of light appeared on her hand, black feathery wings sprouted out from her back as he took off to the skies.

"So long weakling!" she shouted before throwing the spear.

"Not gonna happen!" Yuuma shouted.

Wings sprouted form Yuuma's back and a lightspear appeared in her hand. She dashed at Kalawarner and deflected the spear with her own's. Kalawarner summoned another spear before clashing in battle against Yuuma.

Daniel was staring in shock. Fallen Angels? As in Hellions? No… Those two can't possibly be Hellions. He would've sensed them otherwise. And as far as he knows, there are no Sacred Treasures that could take the form of a spear of light like that. It can't be Powers either since they both have it at the same time. What the hell is going on?!

Dan saw Kalawarner drop kicked Yuuma to the ground, she then prepared to throw a light spear.

"It's been fun Raynare, goodbye now" Kalawarner said cheerfully.

She then threw the light spear towards Yuuma.

"_Looks like this is it huh… goodbye Dan-kun… I'm sorry" _Yuuma thought as she closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The spear was closing in on Yuuma when a voice shouted out.

"**HOOD!"**

A gigantic armored arm came out of the ground in front of Yuuma and deflected the spear. The arm was made entirely out of roots and tree with metal plating on the front, everyone just stared at the arm in shock before looking at the person who did this.

There, standing a few meters behind Yuuma, was one Kosuke Ueki with a tree trunk coming out of his palm and into the ground.

"Ueki!" Dan shouted in surprise.

"One of those glowing thingies you threw broke my bike…" Ueki said.

Everyone looked behind him to see a green bike broken into two.

"What the hell?!" Kalawarner shouted in surprise.

"**Namihana!" **someone shouted.

A black flexible substance suddenly wrapped around Kalawarner, it pulled her backwards before spinning her in a complete circle and throwing her away, sending her crashing into a tree. Everyone looked towards the source of the whip-like object and saw Dan with the whip coming out of his hand.

"What the?!" Yuuma exclaimed in surprise.

Kalawarner flew into the skies and looked at Ueki and Dan in shock, both teens glaring at the Fallen Angel.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but no one tries to kill my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Dan shouted before his hand reverted back into normal, he then slammed his right fist into his left palm and shouted.

"The power to turn shadows… into objects!" Dan shouted before parting his hand, a black shadowy substance was swirling around them before turning into a pair of guns. He aimed the guns towards Kalawarner before shooting with deadly accuracy.

Kalawarner managed to dodged most of the bullets with only receiving grazes here and there. She then saw the green haired kid, Ueki, running at her with a flattened soda can in his hands.

Ueki pulled his fists back and said, "The power to turn trash…" he then swung his hands forward, a green glow emitted from his hands as a tree trunk came out of it and hit Kalawarner like a baseball bat, "Into Trees!"

Yuuma stared at the two in shock. Was this the sacred gear Kokabiel told her to watch out? If so then she can definitely understand it. The powers to turn an object into another at will… that's just terrifying.

Dan then turned to Yuuma and asked.

"Yuuma-chan… What was that? What's going on?" Dan asked.

"I-I…" Yuuma stuttered before looking down, shame written all over her face.

"Please, tell me" Dan pleaded the girl.

"Dan-kun… I-I was supposed to… K-Kill you…" Yuuma said, shocking both Celestial present.

"What?!" both shouted in surprise.

Yuuma then explained everything to the two. She told them about the Angels, Fallen, Devils, the three way war, sacred gears, her mission, her true name… everything.

"So you're not really a normal girl named Yuuma? You're a Fallen Angel named Raynare?" Dan asked.

"Yes…" Raynare said as she looked down in shame.

"AWESOME!" Dan shouted.

"Huh?!" Raynare said as he looked at Dan in shock.

"You're like, a Hellion or something! Sweet! That's just awesome!" Dan shouted.

"Do you by any chance know a guy named Hanon? I haven't seen him since a few years ago" Ueki asked the girl.

"Wh-What?" Raynare asked with an incredoulous look.

"Sigh… guess I have to tell you something too… I'm not exactly human" Dan began.

Dan and Ueki then told her about Celestials, Hellions, Power Users, the God King Tournament, Plus, Hangenkai and everything else. They told her how they're not strangers to the supernatural.

"Wait, did you say you two are… Celestials?" Raynare asked as the two finished their story.

"Well, I'm only a quarter Celestial since I'm a hybrid but… yeah" Dan said.

"Celestials, as in Heavenly Beings?" Raynare asked again.

"Yep" Ueki said.

"You two are Wingless Dwellers?!" Raynare shouted in surprise.

"A what now?"

"There is old ancient legend among the supernatural world. They said thousands of year before the Great War began, two powerful fighters once fought for the title 'Strongest Supernatural'. These two were a twelve-golden-winged Archangel and a twelve-winged ultimate class Mao. They battled for seven days and seven nights, until both lose their powers and ten of their wings to the other. They cast themselves away from their society and hide, the Mao in the Underworld while the Archangel in Heaven.

Legend has it, that for each wing they lost, they gained a weapon for compensation. These weapons are: The Celestial Canon, The Devil's Hand, The Blade of Chaos, The World Eater, The Holy Spear, The Heavenly Lightning, The Cage of Purity, The Chains of Hell, The Soul Wings and The Ultimate Foe. These weapons are called 'Sacred Treasures' which was the inspiration to the 'Sacred Gears'.

The two continued on with their lives in hidden locations away from other living beings, they also had children with humans, but because of the mutation they receive from each other's energy, their children does not carry the wings of their race, instead they gained the Sacred Treasures. The children form the Angel were known as 'Celestials' or 'Heavenly Beings' while the Devil's offspring are called 'Hellions' or 'Hellish Beings', because of their lack of wings, they were dubbed 'Wingless Dwellers'.

Some say that if a Celestial or Hellion were to somehow regain their wings, they would become as strong as the God/Satans" Raynare explained.

"Yep, that sounds like our race" Dan said.

"The Sacred Treasures… Kurogane, Hood, Ranma, Mash, Pick, Raika, Gulliver, Namihana, Seiku and Archenemy" Ueki said as he listed them off.

"Yeah! And the Wings… those must be our Level Stars!" Dan said.

"Probably" Ueki said.

Raynare then looked at Dan, "So… I guess since you knew… we're trough?" she asked sadly.

"The hell are you talking about?" Dan asked.

"Huh?!"

"I'm a Hybrid of Celestial, Hellion and Human! Why would you being a Fallen affect me?" Dan asked.

"But-But-"

"Don't worry Ray-chan, I won't leave you" Dan said to the Fallen Angel.

Tears welled up in the Fallen's eyes as she hugged buried her face into the Hybrid's chest and sobbed. Soft 'Thank You' could be heard over and over as she cried on him…

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

><p>Dan sighed at the good memory, good times…<p>

The couple then neared their locker and saw Ueki talking with another of their friend, Naruto Uzumaki, a blue eyed blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks.

Dan and Ueki first met Naruto when they were eating at a Ramen stand. The guy was downing the entire store! They sometimes wondered where he put all of those Ramen into… it turns out he was a ninja from another world that got stuck in here, he also knew about the supernatural world as he was given power to turn movements into wind by the Funky King when he first got here.

"Yo Naruto! Ueki!" Dan shouted to his friends.

"Hey!" the two replied.

"What were you two talking about?" Raynare asked.

"Arron" both replied in unison.

"What about him?" Dan asked.

"5…" Naruto said.

"4…" Ueki continued.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

A deep rumbling was heard as the ground shook below them, the couple then realized what was happening.

"Oh no…" Raynare said.

"Not again" Dan said.

A blur dashed across the halls of Kuoh Academy, it was a teenager with black messy mop of hair and an insane grin on his face, he was cackling madly like a psycho high on meth. Behind him was a mob consisting 95% of the Kuoh Academy's population, ranging from middle school, high school, college staffs and even teachers.

Most of them looked horrible. Some has paint all over their bodies, some were dressed like chicken, some were stuck to each other, some were cross-dressed into the opposite gender's outfit and some were butt naked with pictures of genitals or self-degrading words on their bodies.

**Insert BGM (Background Music): Break It Out by Rocket Summer**

Arron dashed across the halls and took a sharp turn to the left, the mob following him with fury in their eyes. Arron turned around and threw marbles at the mob before running away once more, a lot of people slipped because of the marbles and fell down to the grounds. Most of them got back up and resumed the chase.

Arron took the stairs kicked the wall, the mobs that are already at the stairs fell down to the ground because the steps suddenly shifted into a slide. Arron continued running with the mob still on his back. He then free-walked on the walls before jumping down and turning left, the mob were confused but followed anyway… only to fall down because of a wet floor. Arron peeked at the group before placing a Wet Floor Sign and ran away laughing like a maniac.

Arron kept running and entered the men's toilet. The men of the mob went in to chase him screaming bloody murder… only to run out screaming for mercy, confusing the girls. At least, until Arron came out of the bathroom with an RPG on his shoulder and a psycho grin on his face. Arron dropped the weapon and ran upstairs, the wind that came as he passed, lifting the girl's skirt long enough for him to take a few pictures, enraging them before they chased after Arron with righteous female fury, the men not far behind.

The group then saw Arron still running and chased after him, then the surprise happened. As they chase the maniac, traps such as paint guns, marbles, ropes, duct tapes, glue, water buckets, sponges, stink bombs, smoke bombs, small firecrackers, tripwire, flour, feathers, rotten eggs, spoiled milk and rubber chickens sprang at the group. They struggled through the traps in order to catch the black haired whacko, most of the mobs were stuck in the traps while around half of them managed to continue the chase.

Arron kept running and running with the mob behind him, he then arrived at a crossroad between three corridors and the stairs, he saw that there are mobs in the corridors and ran down the stairs only to find another mob waiting for him.

The mob neared Arron slowly with grins promising pain, Arron just smirked right back and made a 'Come On' gesture which the mob gladly accepts. They charged at him, Arron jumped high and saw the mobs crashed one another as he landed on a teacher's head and starting running, using the mob as a make shift floor before jumping onto a wall, ripping out the air vent and went inside. Arron then exited through another opening and heard the tattletale sound of the mob from below, he quickly took the stairs as the mob arrived and followed him.

Arron opened the door and arrived at the top of the school, the mob followed behind him and blocked his way out, trapping him between themselves and the edge. Arron smirked at them as one of them said.

"Give it up Jefferson, you can't run anymore"

"Like hell I'll give up! Remember today folks, for this is the day you almost caught, Arron A. Jefferson! Hasta la Vista, bitches!" Arron shouted as he gave them a mock salute.

He jumped.

**BGM END**

Silence reign over the mob as Arron Jefferson, Kuoh's Number One Delinquent, the Prank God of Hell, one of Kuoh's Two Prince along with Kiba Yuuto and a member of the Fucked Up Five, jumped off a three story tall building.

Everyone looked at each other in shock before hearing Arron's voice shouted out.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO! FUCK YEAH!"

The mob rushed to the edge to see what has become of the prankster. What they saw was Arron lying down on his back with a large airbag under him, the man had a large grin that threatens to split his face as he cackled madly.

He got up and looked at the mob with a smirk. He flipped them off and walked towards Dan and the others who were laughing at his antics. None of them notices the two pair of eyes that were watching them from inside one of the class.

"Hahahahaha! Damn man! I can't believe you actually jumped!" Naruto said between laughter.

"Well, you know what they say! You only live once! When else am I going to jump off of a building with a mob chasing me?" Arron said.

"True that!" Dan said as he bumped fist with Arron.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you took my advice" a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see another student with pale skin and black straight hair. He was smirking at Arron with a face that said 'I told you so'.

"Yep! The airbag does come in handy, thanks Jack!" Arron said to the newcomer.

Jackson Parker, or Jack, is another guy in their little group, they met him one day in a bookstore looking for some books on devils. Arron thought that he was just into those kinds of things but the others knew better. Turns out he is half Hellion and was once a contender in the tournament. He has the power to turn image in mind into mirage, illusions. His level two is to make said mirage reality. He is also familiar with Devils and Angels since he fought a few of them before. He is mostly silent and anti-social to others except the other 'FF' (Fucked up Five) and Yuuma.

Dan, Ueki, Naruto, Arron and Jack… The group of five men of Kuoh Academy that many dubbed 'The Fucked Up Five'. Jack's silent, Arron's craziness, Naruto's brashness, Ueki's ignorance and Dan's laziness. Between them, the only one that is unaware of the supernatural world is Arron, ironic considering among them he has the strongest spiritual energy _and _physical strength.

The group talked for a few minutes before going to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Clubroom.<strong>

It was eight o'clock, Kuoh Academy has all of it's lights out and no sounds coming from any of the place… except one.

The Occult Research Club, one of the many clubs in Kuoh Academy. But most of the thing people knew about this club is a lie…

It is actually a club for devils. The leader is the heiress of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory and her peerage, which consists of Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujo. Currently, they are having a meeting.

"Okay, what do we know about the Sacred Gears?" Rias asked.

"Currently we detected six unclaimed Sacred Gears within the school, one belonging to a 2nd year while the other five is in the 3rd year" Akeno said.

"Names?"

"From the 2nd year we have Hyoudou Issei, a member of the Perverted Trio. We detected a strong Sacred Gear resideing in his body" Kiba said.

"I see… what about the other five?"

"The other five wielders seemed to be friends with each other I believe the School knows them as 'The Fucked Up Five'" Akeno said.

"… You mean the group of five seniors that is in the same class as you and Buchou?" Koneko asked Akeno.

"Yes. Daniel Renovex, Kosuke Ueki, Naruto Uzumaki, Jackson Parker and Arron Jefferson. I also sensed that these five are not entirely human" Akeno said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked with a bewildered expression.

"Ueki's aura is similar to those of an Angel while Jackson's is similar to a Devil, yet they also resembled those of a human's, and I don't mean the crossbreed kind, it's as if they fully merged both auras" Akeno said, shocking the group.

"Naruto's aura is almost perfectly human if you don't count the fact that it radiated power as strong as, if not, stronger than yours Buchou. I also sensed an aura that belonged to an Ultimate Class Yokai that could rival two Maos' _combined _hidden under his normal aura, also, his aura seemed to be in tune with nature, almost as if he merged with it before…" she continued.

"… What about the other two?" Koneko asked with a calm façade, inside though, she was freaking out. He can't know how to use _that_ can't he?!

"Arron's aura is… unsettling. It's as if he's already on the verge of death but yet, still be able to live, it also feels chaotic, deadly and… out of place for some reason. I also felt something weird in his aura, it's as if he is nothing more but a piece of puzzle, I-I don't know what it means but it's as if his aura is a part of a much bigger one, and by part, I mean small part, like the tip of an iceberg" Akeno said.

"I-I see… what about the last one?" Rias said to her Queen.

"Daniel's aura is by far the biggest anomaly I've ever seen. It's like his aura is a mix between Human, Angel, Devil, Fallen, Ueki's aura, Jackson's Aura and… I… I think… I also felt a dragon's aura in him. Other then that, his aura has similarity to animals and youkais" Akeno finished.

Everyone was shocked to the core, five anomalies with Sacred Gears. Just as they were about to discuss more, a job from the duke popped up, to slay a Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Arron and Naruto are currently walking towards their shared home. They live together in a _mansion _that Arron owns. Everytime people ask how a 17 year old could afford such a thing, he merely said 'I have contacts'.

The two of them are walking peacefully in the silent night, then both stopped in their tracks. The two of them glanced at each other and turned around to face a man.

They saw a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Khukhukhu… Never thought that the two of you'll detect me…" said the man.

"Naruto, stay out of this… I might know what he wants…" Arron said cryptically.

"You do?!" Naruto asked in shock.

Naruto could sense this man's energy signature, and It was those of a Fallen. For Arron to know what he wants… looks like Arron isn't as clueless about the supernatural as he thought.

"Ok" he said before backing of, leaving Arron to deal with the man.

Arron nodded and looked at the man dead in the eye.

"What family?" Arron asked the man.

"Beg you pardon?" the man asked confused.

"I said, what family do you come from? Tevects? Decimonia? Alfredo? Eduardo? Rufus? Tell me. Which Famiglia sent you?" Arron asked as he glared at the man intently.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the man asked bewildered.

"Don't play dumb! I know one of those Famiglias' sent you to take my head! Now which Mafia Gang is it?" Arron said raising his voice.

Naruto facepalmed… Hard… the dude thinks the Fallen Angel is a Mafia?! On top of that how does he even know about those Famli-Fagmi-Famgi-Argh! Whatever! Is he also a Mafia?! What the hell?!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one kid, sorry but I have to kill you" the man said, jet black wings sprouted from his back.

"Name?" Arron asked.

"Dohnaseek, I will be your execut-"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three rapid successions of gunshots were heard. The next thing Naruto knew Dohnaseek's headless body fell to the ground with a thud, two holes could be seen on it, one on the heart and one on the right lung. Blood squirting from the holes.

Naruto's head snapped to look at Arron and saw him holding out a pair of Revolvers that was smoking lightly at the muzzle. A cold, stoic, emotionless look was plastered onto his face.

"Fucking asshole… if you're gonna kill me then at least be serious about it! I mean, what dumbass would cosplays an angel while trying to assassinate someone?!" Arron shouted as he lowered his guns.

"_HE'S WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!" _Naruto shouted in his mind as he fall back anime style.

"C'mon Nar, I'm freaking tired" Arron said.

"_Looks like he doesn't know about supernaturals after all…" _Naruto thought as he followed Arron.

Meanwhile, four pairs of shocked eyes that were hidden on a tree nearby.

"B-B-Buchou…?" one of the four figures asked.

"Yes… he doesn't know about our world, but he's not normal either, tomorrow… we need to siege the six Sacred Gears if we ever want to stand a chance against Riser…" another said.

With that, they disappeared in a flash of red. None of them realizing someone hiding on a tree next to them, hearing everything they said.

The figure dropped to the ground to reveal Jackson Parker, he then looked around and walked away.

"I need to tell the others about this…" he muttered before breaking out into a light jog.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE A MAFIA?!" cried Daniel, Ueki, Jack and Naruto.<p>

They had been told of what happened the other night by Jack. They know that Dohnaseek is a Fallen but that's not what shocked them. What shocked them is finding out that one of your best friend is a Mafia _Boss_.

"Yeah, I'm the boss of the Jefferson Famiglia" Arron said nonchalantly.

"You killed a guy!" Ueki shouted although he knew it was a Fallen.

"Uh-huh. I wonder if anyone found the corpse yet…" Arron said as if he was talking about the weather.

The others stiffened at what Arron said. A Fallen Angel's body dissolves upon death, Arron blew up the man's head and pierced a hole through his heart and lungs, a Fallen could regenerate easily. If the body was still present after the three shots… Dohnaseek is still alive…

The four looked at each other and nodded, they understand the situation completely. This is a Devil's territory, so why is a Fallen here? Something doesn't add up and they're gonna find out what.

"Uhm… Excuse me senpai…" a voice said.

The FF turned towards the source of said voice to fins none other than Kiba Yuuto, one of the two Prince of Kuoh.

"Hey Kiba, What do you need" Naruto asked.

"Uhm, Rias-senpai asked me to get you five to the Occult Research Club Room, she said she wants to meet the five of you" Kiba said.

"Alright, c'mon guys" Dan said.

The five then followed Kiba to the ORC Clubroom.

* * *

><p>The group of six arrived at the clubroom, the moment they entered the room, a white blur tackled Naruto to the ground.<p>

"What the fuck?!" Jack shouted in surprise.

"SENJUTSU!" the blur shouted in what seemed to be rage.

"**Namihana!"** Ueki and Dan shouted in unison as their whip coiled around the blur and slammed it onto a wall.

Just as it was about to move once more, thin wires wrapped around it's body and locked it's movements. A swirling sphere of blue energy was spinning wildly just an inch from the blur.

Said 'blur' was revealed to be a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. An inch away from her face, was Naruto holding out his signature move, the **Rasengan**.

A sword was suddenly placed in front of Naruto's neck, the weilder was Kiba who was standing beside him.

"Drop her to the ground" Kiba said to the Shinobi.

"Why don't you drop your little needle pretty boy…" Jack's voice sounded out as cold sharp metal pressed against Kiba's neck.

Jack was holding a scythe behind Kiba with a stony expression on his face.

"Ara, Ara... there shouldn't be any fighting here…" another voice sounded out.

A few meters away from Jack, was Akeno, her hand crackling with electricity and was pointed at Jack's back. She was smiling until she heard a clicking sound behind her and something hard and cold pressed to the back of her head and tree roots coiling around her legs.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on but you guys are going to explain… _now_" Dan said as he held a pitch black DE to Akeno's head.

The atmosphere was tense, everyone was caught in a deadlock… except.

"Uhm… what's going on here? Exactly?" Arron said in confusion.

"Listen Arron, we are currently dealing with the supernaturals here" Dan said.

"I know, but isn't the Tournament finished already?" Arron said.

"Wait, you know the Tournament?" Ueki asked voicing the other FF's thought.

"I was a contender, I dropped off after some Devils tried to kill me" Arron said with a shrug.

"You know about the supernatural world too?!" Jack shouted.

"If you mean Devils, Angels, Fallens, Celestials and Hellions then yeah…" Arron said.

"What are you?" Akeno asked.

"Well I'm technically human. But there's this Hellion that ate three Celestials and tried to eat me, but after he did my consciousness dominates the body so I became some sort of a mix between human, Celestials and Hellions. I still have my powers from the Tourney too" Arron said.

"What is going on here?" a feminine voice said.

Averyone turned to look at the source and saw a redhead with green eyes and light skin tone.

"I was wondering that too" Arron said.

"Drop it everyone, and let's have talk. A civil one" the redhead said.

Everyone dropped out of their stances and went to sit on the couches. The tension still high but they try to be civil.

"Okay, listen, I am a Devil" Rias said.

"Mkay, so?" Dan asked.

"This is my territory, and I want to know if you will be a threat to the humans here" Rias said seriously.

"Define 'threat'" Naruto said.

"Are you going to kill anyone here?" Rias asked frankly.

"I already did… a few times… actually scratch that a lot of times" Arron said.

"What?!" everyone shouted in shock at his statement.

"I'm a Mafia! What do you expect?!" Arron said.

"You killed _humans_?!" Akeno shouted in shock.

"Only some guys hired to kill me… them and this one guy that wants to commit suicide, he asked me to shoot him dead cause he doesn't want people to know he killed himself" Arron said.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Dan shouted at Arron.

"What?! He literally said 'Kill me, please! I don't want to live anymore!'" Arron said in defense.

"But you-" Kiba started before being cut off.

"Can we not talk about this? What does a group of Devils want with five abnormal teenagers? And don't give me that 'Are You a Threat' bullshit, what's the real reason you want us here?" Arron asked trying to change the subject.

Rias took a deep breath to calm herself before looking at the five.

"I want you to join my peerage" Rias said confidently.

"Guys?" Naruto asked.

"Shall we give her or obvious answer?" Ueki asked the other FFs'

"We shall!" Dan said.

Rias was beaming in happiness, these five will join her!

"Ahem…" the FFs cleared their throat.

"Hell, no~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" they sang in an opera-like style.

The members of the ORC fall back anime style as the FF finished their 'song'.

"Hell no! we ain't gonna be your peerage!" Naruto shouted.

"Why not?! Being a peerage of the Gremory Family is a great honor!" Rias said trying to win them over.

"No thanks! We don't want to be Devils, we're content being what we are now" Jack said.

"Besides, if we become Devils that means we have to work, I ain't doing that contracting shit" Arron said.

"Ditto" Dan said.

"But…" Rias drawled out.

In all her life Devils would kill each other to be a Gremory Peerage. Yet, these five completely reject her offer! What the hell?!

"Please! You have too!" Rias pleaded.

"Why?" Ueki asked.

"I…I…I…"

"You…You…You…" Dan said imitating Rias.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY RISER!" She shouted.

"Huh?!" was the intelligent reply of the five teens.

"I… I was arranged to be married to another Devil from the Phenex Family named Riser. He is the ultimate asshole and a complete bastard, the only way I can break the marriage is if a win in a battle against him. I need the five of you" Rias said.

"Sorry, but we aren't gonna help you out on that shit" Jack said as they prepared to leave, only to be blocked by Koneko.

"…You can't leave" she said, the other members of the ORC surrounding them.

"Then we'll force our way out!" Dan said.

The FF then dropped into their stances and attacked. Dan rushing at Akeno, Jack dashed at Kiba, Naruto attacked Koneko, Arron jumped at Rias and Ueki stayed back for support.

The battle has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias vs Arron<strong>

Arron and Rias stared down at each other.

"You have to be a part of my peerage! I command you!" Rias shouted.

"Fuck no! I ain't being your bitch, bitch!" Arron shouted before he reeled his fist backwards and punched.

"**PICK!"**

A black drill formed on his hand and rushed at Rias, who jumped out of the way and launched a ball of energy towards Arron who easily dodged it.

"Get over here!" he shouted as he thrust his left hand forward. The hand was coiled into a fist with thumb, index and little finger spread out.

Black threads shout out of his hands and hit Rias on the chest, Arron then pulled the thread and Rias towards him. He cocked back a fist and punched the girl square on the face, launching her to a wall.

"What was that?" Rias asked as she got up.

"Spider web… after all, what do you expect when you're facing a spider?" Arron asked as black and red substance covered his body.

In Arron's place, now stood a creature with red skin and black markings all over its body. On the front chest and back, was a black spider symbol. Its eyes were glowing white and its mouth was wide and filled with razor sharp teeth.

The creature let out a blood curdling roar and glared at Rias, it's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"What are you?" Rias asked.

"**A guy who teamed up with an Alien Symbiote, I am no longer Arron. I. Am. Cicatrix**!" the creature roared and lunged at Rias.

Rias was panicking, Cicatrix is incredibly fast and strong, its web is almost unbreakable and its strikes are unpredictable, cutting tendons and dislocating muscles as it strikes. After two minutes, Rias was kneeling on the ground covered in black webs and was unable to move. Cicatrix was standing in front of her with a maniacal smile on its face.

"**Looks like I win huh?" **it asked the girl.

"No, I do, **Extinguisher Star!**" Rias shouted as she used every bit of power left in her fiber to launch a devastating attack on the Symbiote.

"**Fuck!"** it shouted as it tried to hold of the attack with bare hands.

"**NOOOOOO!" **Cicatrix shouted in rage.

The attack became unstable and exploded. Cicatrix was seen still standing with only slight cuts here and there and smoking hands.

"How…" Rias muttered as she looked on in shock.

"I have the power to turn my will into force, as long as my will is powerful enough, I can create force. Like this" it said and punched the air in front of it.

Rias felt pain exploded in her abdomen and was sent sailing towards the wall. Her last thought before losing consciousness was:

"_Monster…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dan vs Akeno<strong>

"**Ranma!"** Dan shouted.

Akeno jumped over a massive black sword and charged up electricity in her hands, she then launched it at the Hybrid.

"**Shade!"** Dan said, a wall of pitch black shadow rise from the ground and deflected the electricity.

"Fufufufu… Not bad Dan-kun" Akeno said.

"Thanks, here, let me give you something, **Namihana!" **Dan said.

A black whip lashed out at Akeno who easily dodged it and launched a barrage of lightning beams towards Dan.

"Fuck!" he shouted as the attack hit him dead on, creating a small explosion of light.

Akeno looked on as the light died down to reveal Dan, blue electricity crackling around his person. He smiled at Akeno and dashed forward.

"**Lighting Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he shouted as he punched Akeno on the gut, sending her flying away.

Akeno got up groggily and looked at Dan.

"What was that?" she asked.

"An ancient lost art, Dragonslaying Magic" Dan said as he reared back his head.

"**Lighting Dragon's Roar!" **a torrent of lightning burst out from his mouth and headed towards Akeno, who summoned her own lightning in an attempt to block the attack.

The two lightning clashed violently, creating sparks in the air before exploing. From the explosion a black cylinder appeared and crashed Akeno, knocking her out. The lights died down to reveal Dan with his right hand extended and connected with the cylinder, it then dissipated as Dan lowered his hand and muttered with a smirk.

"**Pick…** always come in handy"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto vs Koneko<strong>

Naruto and Koneko rushed at each other and threw their fast forward, colliding with a small shockwave. They then proceed to battle it out in a CQC (Close Quarter Combat) match.

"… Your energy is in tune with nature… do you know Senjutsu?" Koneko muttered as she threw a punch at the blonde's face.

"What kind of Sage would I be if I don't know Senjutsu?" Naruto said as he jumped backwards to create some distance between them.

He then put his hands and fingers into a cross shaped formation and shouted.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **three solid copies of himself poofed into existence.

"…Chakra" Koneko muttered in surprise.

All four Narutos' reared their fists backward and shouted.

"The power to turn movements into wind!"

A large gust of wind blew towards Koneko and threw her off balance. Two of the clones then closed in from her sides and shouted.

"**Lariat!" **the two clones then clotheslined Koneko from both sides before dispelling, a third clone rushed forward with an orb of blue energy in his hand.

"**Rasengan!**" he shouted as he slammed the ball into Koneko's gut, sending her crashing into a wall. The clone then dispelled.

Narutow as then tackled by a white blur and was sent flying, he manage to adjust his position in midair and land safely on the ground.

Koneko was suddenly in front of his with a fist cocked back, she then punched him with everything she had. Only for her fist to be stopped by Naruto's palm.

"…How?" she asked.

She received her answer in the form of a fist crashing onto her face.

Naruto got up and Koneko saw a slight difference in him now. His eyes are now gold with black horizontal bars for pupils, around his eyes were orange mascara. Koneko could feel a familiar energy swirling about his body.

"…Senjutsu" Koneko said.

"Yep!" Naruto said as he created a basketball sized **Rasengan **and _threw_ it at Koneko.

The girl dodged the ball rather easily but was punched by Naruto… Hard. She was knocked away a few meters from her initial position, she then regained her footing and looked at Naruto.

"…Why aren't you crazy? Senjutsu is supposed to give you power and malice of the nature" Koneko said to the blonde.

"Not when you're a Sage" Naruto said as he suddenly disappear.

Koneko doubled over as a swirling ball of chakra crashed onto her abdomen and knocked her out. Naruto standing over her with a triumphant smirk.

"I win"

* * *

><p><strong>Jack vs Kiba<strong>

Kiba dashed at Jack, who was holding a black scythe in his hand. The two then clashed their blades and fought with their edge. So far, Jack is winning the battle, the more thy clash the faster he seemed to become. And the slower Kiba seemed to be.

Kiba then jumped back to create a distance and activated his Sacred Gear.

"**Sword Birth: Metal Eater**" he said.

A large sword with blue handle and silver blade appeared in his hand. He then swung the blade forward to parry Jack's scythe.

"My Metal Eater is a sword that corrodes metal, your scythe can't win" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Can't it?" Jack asked with a smirk of his own.

Kiba noticed that the Metal Eater did nothing to the scythe, in fact, the Metal Eater is the one that's corroding instead.

"What the?!" Kiba shouted in surprise and confusion.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent pretty boy" Jack's voice sounded from behind him.

Kiba turned around and slashed the air, nothing was there.

"Huh?!" Kiba said in bewilderment.

Suddenly he felt something sharp slashed his back, blood squirted from the fresh wound, Kiba screamed in pain and dropped to the ground kneeling.

"Looks like you can't even dodge a slow attack like that huh…" Jack's voice echoed through the room.

"Where are you?!" Kiba shouted.

"Here" Jack said as he emerged from within Kiba's shadow.

"Goodbye" Jack said as he swung his scythe and behead Kiba

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Kiba shouted as he dropped to the ground, head intact. It took him a minute to realize he was still alive.

"Huh?! What the? How? What?" Kiba said as he looked over his body.

"Hahahahaha! What a dumbass!" Jack said in between laughter.

Kiba looked behind him and saw Jack, floating two feet above the air.

"What did you do to me?!" Kiba demanded.

"Nothing. I have the power to turn image in mind into mirage. So everything that you have just went through…" Jack drawled out.

"…Is an illusion" Kiba finished in shock.

"Exactly, by the way, this is an illusion too" Jack said as he snapped his fingers.

The world seemingly shattered as Kiba dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Jack standing near him while holding a pencil that was once his scythe.

"I knocked you out four minutes ago" Jack said and threw away the pencil.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The FF then gathered their beaten foes and put them together, Ueki summoned a mop and hold them in place with the mop hair. When the rest are looking at him in confusion he only said 'Long Story' and shrugged it off.

"So… what do we do with them?" Arron asked.

"Just leave them here" Dan said.

"Works for me" Naruto said.

"Mkay, let go guys" Jack said as he casted an illusion of a perfectly undamaged room and used his level two (Turn mirage into reality) to make it real.

The five then left the room, not knowing that today is the day their lives changes forever.

* * *

><p><strong>K: CUT!<strong>

**L: Alright! First chap done!**

**M: I'm just glad we're out of that place, D fucking bit my arm!**

**L: You're lucky, he beat me up during my first time seeing him psycho**

**Mrs. D: Can't blame him, I mean, look at that face of yours! Even I'm tempted to stomp on it.**

**L: FUCK YOU BITCH!**

**Mrs. D: SCREW YOU BASTARD!**

**K: Don't forget condoms you two!**

**L & Mrs. D: STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS K!**

**M: OK! Useless quarrels! Let's not type that here! GG for now guys!**

**-SUR5ORS signing out!**


	2. Masks and The Raid

**HEY GUYS!**

**K: Hey, what's up guys! We're back!**

**L: With a new chap!**

**Mrs.D: and no psychos in sight!**

**M: WOOOHOOO!**

**L: anyway, here's the newest chap.**

**M: Enjoy!**

**K: Oh but first! Review Replies!**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoKyuubi: Awesome work guys, amazing OCs by the way. But will Dan be the only one getting Sacred Gears or will the others get one too?<strong>

**K: What's the fun if we spoil it? Sorry, not answering that.**

**Guest: Wow, its surprisingly good even with OC. Hope they make their own organization, fucked up five seems like a good name.**

**M: Don't worry about that, they will make an organization. And it will be awesome.**

**Guest: No. Just no.**

**L: Yes. So very yes. Yes! Yes! OHMIFWKINGAWD YESS! HELL FUCKING YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

** 179: Finally! A DXD with spiderman elements!**

**Mrs. D: Oh… yeah… about that, you will either gonna LOVE this chapter, or downright HATE it… but let it be said that the spiderman xover doesn't end here!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This fic is brought to you by the SUR5ORS, five fucked up dudes &amp; dudette!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masks and The Raid<strong>_

It's been two days since the Fucked up Five were attacked by the ORC, the two groups had been avoiding each other ever since. Right now the FF and Yuuma (Cough-Raynare-Cough) could be seen sitting at one of the tables at the cafeteria.

"So those Devils really tried to attack you guys?" Raynare asked the Five.

"Yeah, she said she want us in her peerage. We declined and she tried to force us, so we gave them a beating and left them there" Dan said to his girlfriend.

"And Arron really is a Mafia?" Raynare asked.

"Yeah, I'm the first boss and founder of the Jefferson Famiglia" Arron said as he took a bite out of his food.

"Oh by the way, Raynare, do you know anything about a Fallen named Dohnaseek?" Jack asked.

Raynare seemed to stiffened and looked at them in surprise.

"N-N-NO! I don't! What makes you think I do?!" she asked with a slightly higher voice.

"You're stuttering" Ueki said.

"And sweating" Naruto added.

"Ray-Chan… is there something you're not telling us?" Dan asked with a serious expression.

Raynare looked down and finally gave in.

"Sigh… He was one of my lackeys, we along with two other Fallens and a group of Stray Exorcists were going to capture a girl who possess of the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear. We were planning to take her Sacred Gear and use it for ourselves, but I quit after I date Dan-kun…" Raynare said in shame.

The FF looked at one another before nodding. They found their target.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I wanted to tell you guys but I… I don't want any of you to leave me for doing such thing" Raynare said.

Dan placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

"It's alright Ray-Chan" he said, he then captured her lips in a kiss.

The other members of the FF teased them with catcalls and wolf whistles before Naruto suddenly said.

"We got company, six o'clock"

The six teens looked at the four ORC members walking towards them and glared.

"What do you fucktards want?" Arron said while twirling a fork in his hand.

"Ara, Ara, what a vulgar mouth you have there" Akeno said with a small smile.

"Can we sit next to you please?" Rias asked the group.

"What do you want, Gremory" Jack asked the girl, small purple wisps swirled around his hands.

"We just want to talk, please" Rias said once more.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, the moment you try anything you'll be flying through a wall" Dan said.

"We don't give a fuck if people found out we're not humans… but do you…?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Fine, we just want to talk" Rias said once more.

The ten teenagers then sat together, the tension between them became so thick to the point you can cut it with a knife. It was Dan who broke the silence.

"So, what do you need?" Dan asked.

"Fufufufu… straight to the point huh?" Akeno said.

"Shut it _bitch_, I knew you tried to kill my boyfriend" Raynare said, ironic since she almost did that during their first date.

"Looks like the little Fallen has some guts" Akeno said, small bit of killing intent leaking as she stared down at Raynare.

"You know, I wouldn't try anything if I were you" Arron said.

"Why not?" Akeno asked still glaring at Raynare.

"Look under the table" Arron said with a smirk.

That confused Akeno, she was about to ask until Koneko spoke.

"… A shotgun"

"What?" Akeno asked in confusion.

"…He is holding a shotgun a few inches away from your… womanhood" the Nekoshou said.

Everyone took a quick glance and saw that Arron is indeed holding a shotgun to her womanhood. Everyone immediately went pale.

"You wouldn't dare" Akeno said is fear and shock.

"Try me" Arron said challengingly.

"You don't have the guts" she said.

"Hehehehehe… you saw what I did to that Fallen Angel a few days ago, Jack told me, why would this be any different?" Arron asked rhetorically.

"Please, we don't want to fight, we just want to talk" Rias said.

"You said that three times already bitch. Now just tell us what you want" Arron said

"I want to invite you six into the ORC, not as my peerage but just as a member" Rias said to the FF.

"Give us one good reason to join a club that almost killed us" Naruto said to the ORC.

"Please, we don't want any more fighting between our sides. This is a peace offering, you would either take it and have a truce, or leave it and we'll open fire" Rias said seriously.

"_Fuck_" was the collective thought of most of the FF.

"You know, empty threats don't work on me, _Gremory_" Arron said with cold edge in his voice.

"Huh?!" everyone else said in confusion.

"I may be a teenager, but I'm also a Mafia, I'm not a stranger to war. We have the Espers (Power User from Ueki), Celestials and Hellions on our side and you know it. Compared to the combined force of those three, the Devil Faction alone doesn't stand a chance. Add in to that I have a Family of _ten thousand_ men spread out across the globe, all armed, trained and aware of the supernatural world. Not to mention the Jefferson Famiglia is also allied with four other Famiglias, Vongola included. And I know that the Devils are aware of how dangerous 'Flame Users' such as the Vongolas and Jeffersons are.

And now, here comes the juicy part. Yuuma, or Raynare, here is a Fallen Angel. The moment you attack her war will be declared by the Fallen to the Devils. In other words, it'll be the Wingless Dwellers, the Espers, the Fallen Angels and four Famiglias, two of which are Flame Users, against the Devil Faction alone. Attacking us guarantees the complete annihilation of your kind. And I know damn well that a Devil of your status knew about this, don't ya? _Princess_?" Arron said with a smug look on his face.

Everyone just stared in shock. Arron might be one of the Prince of Kuoh and the Prank God of Hell, but he is also the No. 1 Dumbass of Kuoh. How the hell could he figure this out?! Then again no one thought he's a Mafia either.

"Holy fuck" Naruto said, voicing the minds of everyone else.

"So, again, why should we join your little club?" Arron asked once more.

"I-I-I…" Rias began.

Suddenly Dan smashed his fist onto the table, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Yes, we will" Dan said.

"What?" Kiba asked unsurely.

"We will join the ORC club just like you asked" Dan said.

Everyone present gasped in shock. No one, and literally _no one_, has been offered or allowed to join the ORC club by the President, Rias Gremory. For those six to be _invited_ to join… what the hell is happening.

As everyone was wondering in shock, none are more shocked than the ORC club themselves. First they figured out their ploy to get them on their side and now they said they'll join?!

The FF had different expressions. Raynare was a mixture of shock and confusion, Naruto and Ueki had their jaws planted firmly on the ground, Jack's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Arron's expression was a mixture of shock, disbelieve and incredulousness.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their break and the FF (plus Raynare) dashed away from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom.<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Naruto shouted at Dan.

"Something that will either save us in the future or fuck us over" Dan said.

"Explain" Jack demanded.

"Just like Arron said, this is war. In in war, you need to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. This school is Devil territory, in other word, hostile zone. By joining the club the Devils will have no choice but to let us do whatever we want and are unable to control us, because the ORC is just that, a school club. By joining we will have access to a Devil's territory without being their allies, this also means that they will have to share all of their 'Club Activities' to the members because of the School Policy, giving us Intel on the Devils" Dan said before continuing.

"By doing this we, not only gain inside information on Devils from the direct source, but also boosted our supernatural status for being 'allies' of the Gremory Family Heiress, allowing us to gain supporters from the Devil Faction. And if they somehow decided to betray us…" Dan trailed off.

"The Devils will be divided into those that supports us and those that doesn't! We will get new allies that could literally destroy the Devil Faction from the inside out through a civil war! And even if the ORC managed to figure it out they can't kick us out of the club because you said that they asked us to join in front of the whole school! Dan you're a fucking genius!" Jack shouted with a large smile on his face.

"And don't you forget it!" Dan said.

"Wow… never thought of you as the devious type…" Raynare said with a smirk.

The teacher entered the class and the six took their seats

* * *

><p><strong>ORC room, 12 pm.<strong>

A magic circle appeared in the middle of the room as ten individuals emerged from it. They are the ten ORC members.

"Ok, what do you want from us in the middle of the night Princess?" Arron asked addressing at Rias.

"I have a name you know…" Rias said irritated.

"Tch… Like I care" Arron said.

Rias gained a tick mark on her head before calming down and explaining the situation.

"There is a report of a few Stray Devils around here and I was ordered to eliminate them, I'm taking the six of you so that we can see how you battle" Rias said.

"Meh, fine by me" Jack said.

Another teleportation circle appeared and teleported them into the location.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Abandoned House<strong>

The group entered the house and the FF stepped up front. They saw corpse littering the ground and the blood painted walls.

"Whew… somebody's been busy…" Arron commented as he flipped a corpse with his foot.

Laughter then erupted from within the house as six figures made their presence known.

"I smell something bad. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?" one of the creatures said.

"Huh, would you look at that… exactly the amount of dummies we need" Jack said.

"Let's do this" Ueki said with a smirk.

"I'm down" Dan said as he and the other new members lunged at one Stray each.

* * *

><p><strong>Ueki<strong>

"Come on boy!" a Devil with a goat's head shouted at Ueki, he then spits out _fire_ from his mouth.

Ueki summoned a few trees to block the flames as he explained his powers to the group.

"I have the ability to turn any object I deemed as trash into trees, I could make any wooden plant I desire from them" Ueki shouted.

"My second power is the ability to 'Grab' in the form of 'Mop'" Ueki said as he clapped his hands together, green lights shone from them before fading, revealing a plain mop.

"What are you doing boy?" the Stray asked.

"This!" Ueki said as he thrust his mop forward.

The hairs of the mop extended and coiled around the Stray, it tried to struggle but the mop hairs felt stronger then diamond, Ueki then lifted him into the air and slammed him to the ground.

"Also, I have the ten Sacred Treasures. Here's an example, **Mash!"** Ueki shouted.

A red cube painted with teeth and yellow glowing eyes appeared on the ground before swallowing the Goat Devil whole, crushing him before fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>

Jack dashed at a six armed Stray who was on a defensive crouch and shouted.

"Yo! Fuckface!" Jack said, his body then began to blur into six black comets that circled around the Stray.

The Stray lashed all six of its arms at once and impaled _six _Jack-err... Jacks'. Suddenly the six Jacks' dissolved into shadows and a cry of '**Ketsu!' **was heard, six violet energy cubes formed around his hands, locking them in place. The air in front of the Stray rippled before a black blurred appeared and passed him, he stayed as he was for a moment before breaking down into hundreds of perfectly cut cubes.

"**Ketsu! Metsu!" **Jack shouted.

Another violet cube appeared around the Stray's remains, encasing them before exploding. Everyone then saw Jack holding a scythe while floating a foot above the ground

"I have the power to make imaginations into mirage, causing illusions that affect all five of your senses. I also have the power to create barriers" Jack said as he dropped to the floor and walked towards the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Arron<strong>

Arron yawned as he walked calmly toward a Five-Headed-Hydra-shaped-Stray who spat out columns of poisons at him.

"Power to turn will into force…" Arron drawled out as an invisible force field blocked the poisons before knocking the Hydra away.

"Power of a Spider-Like Alien Symbiote…" Arron muttered as black spider webs were launched from his hands and tangled the Hydra.

Arron then pulled out a Revolver and aimed it at the Stray.

"Power to… *Yawn*…Power to use Dying Will Flames…" Arron said, he pulled the trigger.

A large column of orange flames with a tinge of red shot out towards the Hydra obliterating it from existence. Arron then walked towards one of the couch and plopped down on it, a few seconds later snoring could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan<strong>

Dan rushed towards a Stray who had a woman's torso and the lower half of a giant furry creature with a large fanged maw.

"I can make shadows into objects" Dan said as he slammed his fist and palm, the requirement need to activate his powers.

Black tendrils of shadows rose from the ground and coiled around the stray, Dan then took a deep breath and continued.

"I also have the ability to create and control lightning" Dan said before letting out a roar.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **a torrent of lightning burst out of his mouth and hit the Stray, obliterating her from existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

Naruto ran at a Stray with a human body and two gorilla arms. Naruto then performed a few punching motions, orbs of winds the size of a softball were launched at the Stray, knocking him back.

"That was the power to turn movements into wind" Naruto said as he made a cross shape with his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Four Naruto copies came to live. The first clone punched the Stray square in the jaw, stunning him for a moment. Three other clones came from below the Stray and kicked him high into the air. The original Naruto jumped up and slammed his right heel down on the Stray, sending it crashing into the ground. Naruto then produced a **Rasengan **and slammed it into the Stray, killing him.

"Those techniques I used were Jutsus, technique that are created or empowered by chakra" Naruto explained to the ORC.

He then walked away from the corpse.

* * *

><p><strong>Raynare<strong>

"So… A Fallen decided to team up with Devils huh?" a Stray that looks like a man with twenty mouths on his body asked.

"Sorry, but the only reason I'm with them now is because of my boyfriend" Raynare said.

"I see… meh, makes no difference, your still a Fallen Angel…" the Devil said.

"Wrong, I _was_ a Fallen Angel…" Raynare said with a smirk.

"What?" the Devil asked.

Raynare's energy suddenly spiked around three times stronger, _two_ pairs of wings sprouted from her back, shocking the ORC and the Stray. The first set was jet black with no other color, it's as if the lights around them were being sucked into the wings, but what truly shocked them was the second set. Two large, shining, _white _wings were resting on her back, emitting a slight glow that contradicts the other wing which seemed to suck in light.

"What?! How can you have two different wings at the same time?! It's impossible!" the Devil shouted.

"I'm not sure myself, but I guess you could say that I mutated. I'm no longer a Fallen nor am I an Angel… I am a Twilight Angel" Raynare said as two different light spears, one gold and one violet, appeared in her hands.

"Goodbye Mr. Devil" Raynare said with a cheery smile, she then threw both spears at the Stray, destroying him.

* * *

><p><strong>ORC<strong>

The senior ORC members were looking at the scene in shock, these guys are not to be trifled with. They also noticed that throughout the battle, not once had any of them activated their Sacred Gear, the thought of these guys using their Gears sent shivers down their spines.

"Good work guys, now let's leave" Rias said.

"… What about Arron-senpai?" Koneko asked as she pointed at Arron, who was still snoring on the couch.

"Meh, he knows how to get home…" Naruto said nonchalantly.

Just as the group was about to leave, Arron suddenly shot straight to his feet and shouted.

"INCOMING!"

BOOM!

An explosion was heard as the roof of the house came crashing down, everyone managed to take cover in time and avoid damage. They then looked at the rather large hole in on the ceiling and saw something that shocked them to the core.

A creature, approximately three meter tall with humanoid body that was covered in black fur with white tiger stripes and a long lion-like tail was crouching on the edge of the hole, looking at them from above. The creature had a white mask with black eyeholes and red stripes coming down from the edge of its eyes like tears, two large fangs jutted out from his bottom jaws and a pair of horns was on the side of its head. But what really draw in their attention, was a hole in the middle of the creature's chest, exactly where his heart should be.

Everyone stared in shock as the creature let out a loud roar that shook the ground.

"Impossible…" Kiba said in shock.

"It can't be…" Akeno voiced her disbelieve.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Arron shouted as he took out a pair of guns.

The creature jumped down and landed on the ground, it then spoke.

"Thing? How dare you address an Adjuchas such as I in such a manner?! You shall be exterminated!" the creature shouted, it then lunged at the group.

"**Extinguisher Star!" **Rias shouted launching a blast at the creature.

"Foolish!" the creature said as he easily batted the blast away, it then opened its mouth and red energy began to gather inside.

"**Cero!" **it shouted as it launched a red energy beam towards the group.

"**Hood!" **Naruto shouted, a n armor covered arm shot out of the ground and deflected the blast upward, where it exploded violently in the sky.

"**Firefly Streak/Dragon's One-Shot!" **Arron and Dan shouted with a Revolver and a Shadow-Made-Desert-Eagle in hand.

Their attacks combined and created a single thin line of fire with lightning crackling around it, the attack made contact with the creature's head and exploded into a blazing inferno. But as the flames died down, the creature was unharmed and had another one of those red beams ready.

"**Cero!" **it shouted.

"**Ketsu!"** Jack said, creating a seven layered cubic barrier that bounced the attack back at the creature, destroying half of its body.

"AAAAARRRRGHHHHH!" the creature screamed in agony as it fell to the ground, it's body then regenerated in a second as it leaped backwards and prepared another attack.

"You may be strong… but I'm ending this right now!" it said as it inhaled.

"**Krevante La Nova… (Explosive Nova)"** it said, twelve orbs of fire the size of a basketball appeared in around its body.

"**Exploda! (Explode)"** it shouted once more as the orbs burst into explosions of fire that could've consumed the entire district.

At least… it could have.

Just as the group looked on towards the upcoming explosion a new voice shouted out.

"**Cefrolas! (Fulcrum)"**

The flames were pulled into one point in the room by some invisible force. An explosion that could have destroyed an entire town district, pulled and compressed into an orb the size of a golf ball before dispersing into nothingness.

Everyone looked at their savior. It was a man clad in black cargo pants, black sneakers, red t-shirt and black hoodie and a facemask that covered his lower face while his hood casts a shadow over the upper half. He was standing there, facing the creature.

"You know, you shouldn't play with fire, Hollow" the newcomer said.

"Who are you?" asked the beast.

"Call me Vacio for now, I came for you… Panthera" the man said.

"Oh, so you know me?" the beast, Panthera, said.

"An Adjuchas class Hollow wanted for the death of 46 people and 12 Shinigamis, I came to exterminate you" Vacio said, as he pointed one finger at the Hollow.

"**Cartucho Oscuro (Dark Cartridge)" **Vacio said.

Black beams of energy were launched from his finger, again and again, nailing Panthera rapidly and not giving him any chance to retaliate. Vacio then thrust his entire fist forward and shouted.

"**Break" **Vacio said.

A wave of invisible power slammed into Panthera and obliterated his body, leaving nothing at all.

"Well, that's that" Vacio said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rias cried to the man.

"What?" said Vacio as he looked at Rias.

"What was that thing?" Rias asked.

"You already know, Rias Gremory. The legends about the 'Masked Devils' are true…" Vacio said, his body then disappeared into a murder of crows.

"The Masked Devils…" Akeno muttered.

Dan looked at the destruction around the house and looked at Rias.

"Alright Rias/Bitch, you got some explaining to do…" Dan and Arron said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>ORC Room.<strong>

"The Masked Devils… Hollows… souls of the dead that went corrupted because of despair, Hollows feeds on other souls, be it normal souls or other corrupted ones. The fact that they are made of corruption earned them the name 'Masked Devils.

When a human soul plunged deep into despair, their will lose their drive. This is represented by the hole that formed on a Hollow's chest, right on its heart. They say that their hearts liquefy and reshape into their masks, the more corrupted one is the uglier the mask will be, for it represents the personality of the soul.

There are five classes of a Hollow: Normal, Menos, Gilian, Adjuchas and Vasta Lorde.

Normal Hollows are the lowest level Hollows, they are the weakest and they do not have intelligence, they rely purely on instinct to guide them.

Menos are the upper tier Hollows, they are Hollows that has eaten enough souls to retain their intelligence, although it will be slightly defected, more vicious and savage in nature.

Gilians are a higher level Menos, Gilians are powerful and huge, most Gilians looks the same and they have little to no intelligence, in this state, cannibalism is a normal trait to have for Hollows.

Adjuchas are the greater Menos, Gilians who ate enough Hollows will evolve into an Adjuchas. At this state, they retained their intelligence and gained a smaller appearance, Adjuchas class Menos usually have special abilities that only it can use. Adjuchas needs to constantly devour souls, otherwise they'll revert back into a Gilian.

The Vasta Lordes are the strongest type of Menos, these types usualy have humanoid appearance and are powerful enough to take on a Mao on their own. Vasta Lordes are incredibly rare.

They say that Hollows resides in another world altogether, one known as the 'Hueco Mundo', Hollow's World. Here, they are free to do whatever they want.

This is the legends of Hollows, Masked Devils. Creatures that are thought to be a myth, at least, until now…" Rias finished her story as he looked at the six new additions of the ORC.

"So you're telling me… we just fought with a soul of a guy who wears his heart on his face?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much" Kiba said.

"Okay, this is getting way too fucked up" Dan said as he buried his face in his hands.

"We'll talk about this later, out! PEACE!" Arron shouted before he jumped out of a window and webslinged away.

"Yeah, bye!" Dan shouted before he and the rest of the FF jumped out of the window and activated their **Seiku** to fly away with Raynare following.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, Park, 5:30 P.M<strong>

Dan was walking around the park aimlessly, he was bored out of his mind and some guy stole his wallet. As he walked around, someone cried out.

"LOOK OUT! KYAA!"

CRASH!

A bike slammed into Dan's back and knocked him over, making him fall face first to the ground, he then felt something landed on his back.

"HEUGH!" Dan shouted as the bike crashed on top of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a blonde girl in a nun outfit said as he helped Dan up.

"Holy hell… damn that hurts!" he cursed as he got up.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz! Please forgive me!" the girl said.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. Name's Dan by the way, you?" Dan asked the girl.

"My name is Asia, Asia Argento" the girl said.

"Alright Asia, mind telling me why you crashed a bike to my back?" Dan asked, getting the girl to blush furiously.

"I-I was looking for this town's church but I got lost and I wasn't looking at where I was going" Asia said as she looked down.

"It's alright, I can walk you to the church if you want" Dan said.

"Thank you Dan-San!" Asia said.

The two then walked to the church while talking about random stuff. Dan learned that Asia is a holy maiden that was transferred to this church, he learned that Asia also has a powerful healing ability. The two kept walking until they finally reached the church.

"Here's the church" Dan said.

The two stepped inside and Dan felt something unsettling in the atmosphere. He felt the power of the holy aura, but he also felt something dark, something's not right here.

Dan then saw something _really_ disturbing. Two hundred and fifty six priests, twenty two-winged Fallen and a bunch of light based weapons. Dan looked on in shock until someone cried out.

"YOU!"

Dan turned to the source of the voice and saw that girl that he beat up with Ueki. What was her name again? Kalmrina? Lakawarn? Kwarner? Warner Bros? Meh, not his problem.

"Dan-San, what's going on?" Asia asked.

"Dunno, but we better get out of here!" Dan said.

"As if we'll let you" a priest said.

"Screw you guys! Asia take cover, this is gonna be big!" Dan shouted.

The enemies charged at Dan who merely lifted an arm upwards, he then took a deep breath and brought his hand down.

"**ARCHENEMY!"**

A gigantic black dragon about 15 meters tall appeared out of thin air, it looks like a classic western dragon with two black horns and blue glowing eyes. It then let out a roar and created a _massive _explosion of shadow and lightning.

"**RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" **the dragon roared.

In a flash of blue and black, the earth rumbled as the dragon exploded. Beams of lightning launched themselves at the enemy and black waves of solidified shadows knocked them away. Killing around thirty priests and four Fallen Angels before finally subsiding. They then looked at where Dan and Asia were, only to find the two already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night, ORC room.<strong>

"YOU WHAT?!" the senior members of the ORC club shouted at Dan.

"I saved a nun from a group of exorcists and Fallen" Dan said nonchalantly as Asia hid behind him.

Currently the members of ORC are already gathered save for Arron who said he has his own matters concerning the Famiglia to attend to.

"Buchou, we got a contract" Akeno said to Rias.

"Alright, Dan we'll talk later, right now we need to fulfill the contract, let's go" Rias said.

"Wonder what Arron is doing…" Jack murmured as he prepared to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Random House.<strong>

"Huh, so this is where Tony lives" Arron said to himself as he looked at the building in front of him.

Arron got a call from one of his underlings, Tony Nakamori, a Lightning Flame user that excels in swordplay. He said that for some reasons, exorcists and Fallen Angels are targeting Jefferson Agents. Arron decided to go to his place to talk some more about this.

Arron entered the house and immediately felt something's wrong, he then heard a slight buzzing sound in his head.

"Spider Sense is tingling…" Arron mumbled.

He then took a whiff of air and smelled blood and ozone.

"_There was a battle going on…Tony used his lightning… and someone died. Judging from my still flaring Spider Sense, it was Tony…" _Arron thought grimly as he pulled out his guns and got ready, he then started walking towards the bedroom which was on the second floor.

As he reached the room, he opened the door slightly so that he could peek, he saw Koneko fighting with a blonde guy who was wielding a bastardized version of a lightsaber and a golden gun. Arron noted a man's corpse with a katana in his hand lying on the ground, Arron took a good look and realized that it was Tony's corpse. He then looked at Koneko and shrugged.

"_Well, looks like she can handle it… I wonder if Tony has anything interesting lying around…" _Arron thought as he pocketed his guns and started looking around the house for something he could 'borrow' from Tony's cold dead body.

* * *

><p>Koneko was having a hard time fighting the exorcist, his name is Freed Sellzen, and he is downright crazy.<p>

"Shitty Devil! Why are you so far away? Come! Let's have a beautiful night where I cut you apart and give you a wonderful headshot! After that I can put you on a bed and have my way with your cute, shredded, beheaded corpse!" Freed exclaimed with a twisted grin on his face (**L: Umm, K I think you overdid the crazy|| K: What can I say, seeing D's psycho self's up close and personal kinda give me some 'inspiration' on crazy people**).

A magic circle then appeared on the ground, Rias and the ORC along with Asia came out of the circle and faced Freed.

"WOOHOO! More shitty Devils! Awesome! But, why are those humans here? And why is there a Fallen too? Meh, oh well, the more the merrier! C'mon! We'll have lots of fun together, shitty Devils!" Freed shouted in glee.

"Man, this guy's a whacko" Dan said slightly disturbed.

"Tch, that's an understandment" Naruto said.

"HEY! You're that nun bitch that we were supposed to catch!" Freed said pointing towards Asia.

Akeno then channeled a large amount of killing intent at Freed, who laughed it off and started shivering.

"Oooohhh…. Those eyes… I'm shivering in excitement! Is this love? I think its killing intent! I just love feeling of intending to kill and being intended to kill! Sadly, I can't play right now… I'll see you around and we can have a romantic date where I blow up your head and turn your guts into shish kebab! G'Bye for now!" Freed shouted and began running towards an open window.

"Koneko! Stop him!" Rias shouted, Koneko then followed after Freed.

A shadow suddenly appeared outside of the window as Freed was about to jump through, the shadow had a humanoid figure and large hunched body, moonlight shone at the shadow, revealing Arron with a bag on his back.

"Hey guys!" Arron said cheerfuly.

"MOVE!" Freed shouted.

"Wha-"

CRASH!

Freed crashed onto Arron and both got knocked outside, Freed's gun dropping to the ground three meters below. Koneko then followed through but slipped on the gun, making her fall down on Freed.

The others can only watch in shock and amusement, they can't see anything now though since they were down below, but they can hear the three groaning for a few seconds, but soon they heard Arron cried out in alarm.

"MOLESTER!"

WHAM!

"HEUGH!" was heard from Freed.

"Why did you do that for?!" Koneko asked in a shocked and slightly shaken tone.

"He was under you with his face on your ass!" Arron shouted.

"You hit him with a baseball bat… _there_?!" Koneko shouted back.

"What? You want me to stomp on it instead? Fine!" Arron said.

STOMP!

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Freed cried out in agony.

"Why did you do that for?!" Koneko shouted again.

"I accidentally stepped on dog shit, so I need somewhere to wipe it off" Arron said nonchalantly.

"…What if he's… _thing _is broken?" Koneko asked slightly calmer.

"Good point, let's make sure it is" Arron said.

"WAIT" Koneko shouted trying to stop him.

WHAM!

"HAAAAARGGGHH!" Freed shouted once more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Koneko shouted.

"Making sure he's never gonna molest anyone ever again" Arron said, "Alright, let's check" Arron continued.

There was a moment of silence until Koneko said.

"Well, at least he's still-"

WHAM!

"BLAEARGHAAAAAA!" Freed shouted again.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S BROKEN!" Koneko shouted in slight fear and a great amount of shock.

"Yeah you asshole! I just got this!" Arron shouted.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID BAT!" Koneko shouted angrily.

"Well sorry" Arron said.

"STOP HITTING HIS TESTICLES!" Koneko shouted.

STOMP!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Freed cried out.

"Says the girl who stomps on his balls" Arron said.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Koneko shouted back.

"God… what did I do wrong…?" Freed sobbed.

"Molesting a first year highschooler" Arron deadpanned.

"HE DIDN'T MOLEST ME!" Koneko shouted in anger.

"Umm, Koneko? I think his balls are broken, it might get infected" Arron said.

"What…?" Koneko asked slowly in shock.

"We'll have to either disinfect him using alcohol or castrate him to prevent the infection" Arron said slightly disturbed.

"But we don't have any alcohol…" Koneko said slowly.

"Which leaves us to…" Arron said, leaving the last part hanging.

"C-C-Castration?" Koneko said unsurely.

"We'll, it's either that or let his testicles gets infected. Either way, he's sterile" Arron said.

"You do it" Koneko said in fear.

"Meh, never castrated anyone before, but you know what they say! There's a first time for everything! Just a warnin though, I don't have any knowledge whatsoever in first aid" Arron said.

"Wait, what are you gonna do with that? Arron? ARRON?! NO! DON'T!" Koneko asked, confusing the ORC club who was listening.

The sounds of engine roaring can be heard, the male members of the ORC club immediately knew what's going on and paled drastically.

ZRASH!

"HEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Freed shouted in the worst form of pain, he then started sobbing.

"Well, that's that" Arron said, the machinery sound dying down.

"YOU CUT HIS BALLS WITH A RUSTY CHAINSAW?!" Koneko shouted.

"What? I figured if he's gonna get infected anyway then why not give him a full blown tetanus? Why start small? Start big!" Arron said.

BLECH!

The sounds of barfing could be heard coming from everyone present except Arron, even the sadistic Akeno was greatly disturbed. Arron then entered the house along with Koneko, his body was covered in bloodstains and was holding a bag full of things on his left hand and a chainsaw in his right, Koneko looked visibly shaken.

"Sup guys?!" Arron greeted.

"…" Koneko.

"Umm… I think you just scared Koneko… for life" Dan said in concern.

"Nonesense! She can handle a little ball-cutting, right?" Arron asked the nekoshou.

"…" Koneko replied.

"Maybe we should do this again sometimes, ne Koneko?" Arron said.

"NO!" Koneko shouted as she leaped and clung on Rias.

"NO! Don't! Please, I'll do anything! Anything! I'll use the senjutsu! I'll perform suicide! I'll even marry that pervert Issei! Just get me the fuck away from that psycho!" Koneko shouted in terror.

"That's mean Pussy-chan..." Arron said with mock sadness.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Koneko shouted, her fear turning into rage.

"Oooohhh… Pussy got claws! Rawr!" Arron said imitating a roaring cat with his arms clawing the air in front of his face.

"Y-Yo-Yo-You…" Koneko said, her emotion torn between fear and anger.

BONK!

"AIE!" Arron yelped in pain.

"Stop messing around with her man, you've scarred her for life already, we don't need her ending up in the mental ward because of you" Dan said.

"Bah! You're no fun!" Arron said to Dan.

"Can't believe you're actually a Mafia Boss…" Dan muttered.

The Devil members of the ORC club just stared at Arron in confusion, just a few days ago he was threatening them with guns and now he was playing around like a kid? The hell?!

Just as they were about to leave, a voice said.

"Going somewhere?"

They turned to see a three Fallen Angels leaning against the door.

"Kalawarner!" Raynare snarled.

"Raynare…" she said calmly.

"Dohnaseek!" Naruto shouted.

"You?!" Dohnaseek said pointing at Arron.

"Me?" Arron asked pointing at himself.

"Him?" Rias asked looking at Arron.

"I?" Arron said.

"Who?" a small female Fallen asked Dohnaseek.

"FUCK YOU!" Arron shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of the Fallen Trio with a _couch _in his hands.

Arron swung with all his might and batted them away with the couch, he then threw the couch towards them, landing on top of them and trapping their way out.

"THEY'RE AFTER ASIA! RUN!" Dan shouted as he grabbed Asia and ran, the rest followed soon after.

"Buchou, I'm detecting around ten Fallen signatures nearing us!" Akeno shouted.

"Split up and don't get caught!" Rias shouted her command.

The group then split apart with Asia following Dan. A group of eight Fallen Angels then surrounded them.

"Oh, you got to be shitting me" Dan said as the eight closed in on the two.

"Give it up human, hand over the witch and we'll leave you alone" a Fallen said.

"Yeaaaaaaa-No, hold on Asia! **Hood!" **Dan shouted.

A gigantic black armored hand shot through the ground and grabbed Asia, encasing her in a fist gently and protecting her.

"**Lighting Dragon's Roar!"** Dan shouted, letting out a roar that dispersed the Fallens formation.

"**Lightning Dragon's Spear!" **Dan said, launching a spear of pure lightning to one of the Fallen, zapping him and piercing the heart.

"**Celestial Dragon Arts: Shock Cage!" **Dan shouted as he created a **Gulliver **that trapped two Fallens, electricity then coursed through the box and electrocuted them, killing them.

" **Dragonslayer Sacred Arts: Turbine Spin Shock!" **

Dan started spinning at high velocity, lightning gathering around his body into pure white concentrated light, glowing with white arcs of lightning coming off of his body. He then roared to the skies and let lose all of the charged power, killing off most of the other Fallens.

Dan stopped spinning, he then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down and saw a light spear sticking out of his guts, he then looked at the **Hood **containing Asia and muttered,

"No…"

His last memory before succumbing to darkness, was Kalawarner nearing the **Hood **with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamscape<strong>

Dan woke up and found himself in a black-red throne room with Arron, Jack, Naruto and Ueki besides him. All of them had confusion written across their face.

"Umm… what are we doing here?" Dan asked.

"Dunno" Arron said.

"I'm wondering the exact same thing" Naruto said.

"**Welcome heroes… Welcome, to Hell" **a new voice sounded out.

The voice sounded like a mixture between thousands of demonic voice being spoken out together through a megaphone. They turned to see the source of the voice only to find Vacio sitting on a throne with a demonic looking sword beside him.

"Vacio?" Dan asked in shock.

"**Please, Vacio is just an alias. My true name is Abbadon, the **_**God **_**of True Hell" **he said.

"True Hell?" Arron asked in confusion.

"**That will be answered another time, Cicatrix**" Abbadon said.

"How do you know?" Arron asked in shock.

"**God, remember?"** Abbadon said.

"Why did you send us here?" Dan asked.

"**To ask the five of you a question" **Abbadon said, his voice turning dead serious.

"**Your sister of a friend Asia was captured by the fallen angel, but as you already know, your devil allies will not support you saving her, they would even try to stop you. Now I'll ask you this one question, what will you five do concerning this matter?" **Abbadon asked.

"We'll save her! That's what!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"Even though we don't know her personally…" Naruto said.

"We'll help her out anyway!" Ueki said.

"… Meh, what the hell, YOLO! I'll help too!" Arron said.

The five stared at Abbadon, expecting a response. The god suddenly threw his head back and laughed, his guffaws echoing through the halls.

"**A response worthy of knuckleheaded fighters such as you five. I shall lend you a hand, young ones…" **Abbadon said.

"Why?" Ueki asked.

"**I'm a god, I can do pretty much anything I want, that gets boring very easily" **Abbadon said.

"I think I like this guy…" Arron said with a smirk.

Abbadon then turned his head towards Arron.

"**Arron Jefferson, you have a destiny set in front of you. One that will decide the outcome of the world, but your destiny for now, is to aid your friend to fulfill his"** Abbadon said before looking at Naruto.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, The Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, The Jinchuriki of Nine, a shinobi who fought for everything he gained. A ninja of great power and indomitable will, you have been abused all your life, but now is the turning point. You can't dwell in the past forever, you must look forward and face the challenges ahead, and Kurama will be with you every step of the way" **Abbadon said, he then turned to Jack.

"**Jackson Parker, I know exactly why you came all the way to Japan from London. Know this, Young Reaper, you cannot escape your duty, no matter where you go, **_**he**_** will always be there to hunt you. You are 'The Child of Five Deaths', do not dishonor your creators, you need to stop running"** Abbadon said, he then looked at Ueki.

"**Kosuke Ueki, a pure heart and a strong will, a Celestial that will help everyone in need no matter friends or foes. You still have many challenges ahead of you and I know full well that you will do what you can to conquer them" **Abbadon said before he finally turned to Dan.

"**Daniel Renovex, 'The Dragon Born In A Storming Night', The son of Lily Stones and the 'Spareparts Hero', The Lightning Dragonslayer and… my Godson" **Abbadon said, shocking everyone.

"**I knew your parents, a powerful woman who can lift an island with a mere thought and a man who could literally **_**become**_** anything he desire, be it creatures or objects, he can become it. Who they truly are is a secret forbidden to enter mortal minds, but as they're son, you have the right to know. But in order to know, you must earn it.**

**Know this, young Renovex, they **_**never**_** chose to abandon you, your mother died in childbirth while your father needed to stay away from you, otherwise his foes will come after you. But mark my words, you will see him one day. You shall meet him in the Darkest Day of the eighth month, the day where the Black Crow shows himself" **Abbadon said.

"**Rise Heroes! Rise and accept my power!" **Abbadon shouted.

A blinding light engulfed the world as the five felt a hard punch that sent them into darkness, the four shall awaken in their beds, while one shall continue his sleep, dreaming about a blonde sister, chained down and surrounded by Fallen Angels…

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night, ORC Room.<strong>

"ASIA!" Dan shouted as he jolted up from his bed, he winced as he felt a pang of pain in his stomach.

"What the? Where am I?" Dan asked as he looked around.

"You're in the ORC Room, we found you with a hole through your stomach and a red puddle under you" Arron replied as he along the others appeared in the room.

"What about Asia?" Dan asked.

"She got captured, we don't know where that slut Warner-Bros took her, if we knew, we'll storm the place" Jack said as he gritted his teeth.

"We can't ask your girlfriend either, she's been unconscious as long as you have been" Naruto said.

"I know… I know where they _might _be at…" Dan said.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Naruto shouted.

"The abandoned church downtown, that's where their last hideout is. If we're gonna storm their base we're gonna need backups" Dan said seriously.

"I can help with that…" Arron said, a grin spreading across his face.

"No…" Rias muttered suddenly.

"What?" Ueki asked.

"I said, No. I will not allow you to attack the base!" Rias shouted.

"WHAT?! Why?" Dan asked in shock.

"Because they are enemies! Why would you try to rescue the sister? She's an enemy!" Rias shouted.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Dan shouted back.

"YES SHE IS!" Rias shouted with a glare.

"WELL SHE MAYBE AN ENEMY OF DEVILS, BUT SHE IS SUERE NOT AN ENEMY TO ME!" Dan shouted.

"Are you siding with the enemy?!" Rias shouted.

"I WAS NEVER ON YOUR SIDE TO BEGIN WITH!" Dan shouted once more, shocking the older members of the ORC club.

"What?" Rias asked in shock.

"He's saying that he- no, _we_, as in, Raynare, Dan, Naruto, Arron, Ueki and I, were never on your side to begin with" Jack said.

"B-B-But…" Akeno stuttered in shock.

"You were never our leader, Gremory. We are not your peerage" Arron said.

"But you are members of the ORC club, so as your president I-" Rias said before being cut off.

"And that's exactly what you are Rias, a Club President. You can only command us on Club related activity and even then we have the right to refuse, this is not club activity. Your orders don't mean jackshit" Naruto said.

"Then I'll force you" Rias said.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Arron said with a twisted grin, "If you so much as move a finger to stop us, then your peerage will implode"

"What?" Akeno asked in confusion.

"You see, I never trust anyone completely, so I put a flame-bomb inside Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. I powered the bomb using Earth-Flame which had the power over gravity. If I unleash it, the bomb will implode and gravity will pull on their insides and crush their bodies from the inside out" Arron said.

Everyone paled at his statement.

"IMPOSSIBLE! When did you put the device?!"

"That time when you came to us during lunch, I slipped the grain sized bombs into your food" Arron said as he took out a bomb detonator, "Want proof?"

The ORC was shell shocked. He put a bomb in them?! He could have killed them anytime he wants! They then remembered that they did taste something weird when they ate their lunches that time. The ORC was panicking, Rias gritted her teeth in frustration before finally stepping down and letting the five go.

The five then walked towards the window and opened it. Dan then glanced at Rias with a cold look.

"We are free men, Rias. We'll do whatever we want, whenever we want, however we want. You are not our master" Dan said, he then jumped out of the window, the others following close behind.

The ORC club just stared in shock, at the five. Koneko then looked at the others and said.

"…I can't believe it…" she said.

"With that bomb inside us we're practically dead already…" Kiba said in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky.<strong>

The FF were soaring through the skies with their **Seiku**, they sped towards their destination, the old church.

"I can't believe you put a bomb in them! What the hell man?!" Naruto shouted to Arron.

"How did you do that anyway?" Jack asked.

"Simple, I didn't" Arron said.

"Wait what?" Dan asked in confusion.

"There was never any bomb, it was just a hoax to scare them and make them back off. I did put some venison in their lunch to make them taste that something is off about it" Arron said nonchalantly.

"B-B-But, the detonator!" Ueki said in shock.

"Was one for another bomb that I planted on my base in Vegas, you know, self-destruct system and stuff" Arron said.

"So you were lying?! You lied to their faces with a threat of a bomb?!" Dan asked in shock.

"And they took it at face value?!" Jack asked.

"Uh-huh" Arron said.

"So let me get this straight. You put venison in their lunch so they will taste something weird, and use that for a lie about a bomb in their bodies" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Pretty much" Arron said.

"But-You-I… you know what? I don't even want to know" Jack said.

"C'mon guys! We got a church to break!" Dan said.

"Hey! Dan! You might want to stop there first" Arron said pointing at a house.

"Why?"

"Cause I already called backup" Arron said.

The others just looked at each other and shrugged, they then floated down and followed Arron to the house's backyard.

"So, what's this 'backup' you're talking about?" Dan asked.

"GUYS! COME OUT!" Arron shouted.

A few figures suddenly dropped down from the roof and surrounded them four of the FF got into a defensive stance but Arron quickly told them to relax.

"Chill guys, these are my group. Fucked up Five, meet the Weavers" Arron said.

They then got a real good look on the figures and it shocked them, all of them looked similar to Arron's Cicatrix form, just with different colors. The one trait they all share is the white eyes and fang filled mouth. There are twelve of them in total, each with their own different color and shapes. Their mouths then opened and teenage human faces emerged from them.

"Hi, I'm Eddie, call me Venom" a bulky boy with black hair, blue eyes and black costume said.

"Connor, Carnage" a green eyed, brown haired, dark crimson costumed boy said.

"Toxin, name's Leo" a black haired, Caucasian boy with a 2.5 meter tall red body said.

"I'm Riot, real name's Marco" a brown eyed African-American with a black afro and grey suit said.

"Cindy, Agony" a green eyed black haired girl wearing a pink outfit said.

"Scream, Jessie" an onyx eyed blonde girl with a yellow suit said.

"I'm Jet, the Lasher" a boy with green hair, green eyes and green suit said.

"Phage, I'm Jake" a black haired, blue eyed Japanese with orange costume said.

"I'm Scorn, Tracey" a black haired, brown eyed girl with a purple suit said.

"Zzxz (Read: Zig-Sis), Ralph" a black haired, green eyed Australian wearing a blue costume said.

"Purge, Reiner" a white costumed, white haired, black eyed boy said.

They all then turned to face the last member of the group, who wears a black and red suit and still had his mask pulled down.

"Who're you?" Dan asked.

"**Hybrid"** he replied with voice distorted because of the mask.

"Real name?" Naruto asked.

"C'mon man, no need to be so serious" Marco said.

"**It's not that, it's just… I'm new remember? I only joined a week ago and the only time I actually fight is with that group of Stray Devils from yesterday" **Hybrid said.

"And even then you ogled at the girl instead of fighting her…" Eddie said.

"**HEY! She had a nice pair of oppai! I will never miss a chance to get a glimpse, ever!"** Hybrid shouted.

"Wait a minute, why the hell does that sounds familiar…?" Jack asked.

Hybrid's mouth then split opens, revealing a brown eyed, brown haired teenager that the other members of the FF know all too well.

"No way… Issei Hyoudou?!" Dan shouted in shock.

"Hey" Issei replied.

"Ok Arron, talk" Jack said to the mafia.

"Before I transferred to this school, I use to go to Bottomless High in New York. I was a 1st year at the time and I wasn't a Mafia yet, back then, I was a gangster. These guys, except for Issei, are my crew, we call ourselves Arachnomancy. One day, we were caught in a gunfight with another gang called Huevos near an abandoned research facility. I accidentally shot a glass tank and spilled its content out, it was a black gooey substance that covers anything it touches, and it covered me. I gained knowledge of what it was, an alien life form from another planet at the far east of the Andromeda Galaxy called 'Symbiotii Arceana' or better known as Symbiotes. It landed on earth 20 years ago and was caught by the CIA and was stored in the research facility, which was abandoned 6 years later because they couldn't find out what it is.

After merging with it I became Cicatrix, a combination of humans and symbiote, it gave me power like a spider has and more. Other symbiotes also started showing up and we capture them before they end up in the wrong hands, we merge with them and gave them new hosts. We change our name from the gang Arachnomancy, to the Weavers because of our new powers. A year later I joined the Mafia business and the Weavers became a part of the Jefferson Famiglia, then I moved from New York to here and go to Kuoh. There I met Issei and felt something strong inside him, so I recruited him in. The symbiote that bonded with Issei is not a natural born, we created it by fusing a small part from all of us to create a new one" Arron said.

"I see…" Jack said.

"So! Are we gonna bust a church or not?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Ralph shouted.

"Alright Weavers…" Arron said as this symbiote formed along his body, turning him into Cicatrix, "Let's **Weave"** he said as the mask formed.

All thirteen Weavers jumped up and started slinging from building to building with the FF behind them, Dan takes the lead and shouted out.

"FOLLOW ME!"

The other followed Dan to the church, their aim is to wipe out a group of Fallen, and to save a friend of Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Church<strong>.

Dohnaseek felt as happy as a kid in a candy store. He, along with Kalawarner and Mitlet has just caught the wielder of the rare Gear, Twilight Healing. And right now, they are going to get it out of her and into them, they were performing the ritual with over two hundred exorcists guarding them. Just as the three along with twenty other fallen angels were standing in a circular formation around the blonde nun, a loud cry could be heard.

"**Odama Rasengan!"**

A loud explosion shook the entire church as a group of figures fall from the roof and in front of the Fallen Angels, the smoke clears and the Fallens saw a group of _humans_ standing before them.

"Humans?!" a Fallen shouted.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Dohna shouted as he saw Arron.

"YOU TWO?!" Kalawarner shouted at Ueki and Dan.

"Us two?" Ueki and Dan said confused.

"**FUCK YOU!"** Arron shouted as he blasted an _RPG_ at the Fallens and exorcists.

BOOOM!

With another large explosion, chaos ensued. A one sided massacre by the combined forces of the FF and the Weavers, obliterating the exorcists and the Fallens.

"DAN!" Naruto shouted.

"What?"

"You go find your friend, we'll take care of the little birdies" Ueki said.

"Good luck guys" Dan said.

"**Luck? We don't need luck… cuz I got this!" **Arron said as he pulled out a _chainsaw_ from his _pocket_.

"How did you…" Jack said in shock.

"Hey! Arron! Lend me a few kunais would you?" Naruto shouted.

Arron proceeds to take a whole pack of 200 kunais and threw it towards Naruto.

"How come you're not weirded out by this?" Jack asked Naruto.

"I live with him for a few months, trust me, chainsaws and kunais are tame to what he usually pull out of his pockets… or mine… or even a random place" Naruto said.

Arron chose that moment to cut one of the cross statues in the church, revealing a flamethrower hidden inside it.

"…." Was the only thing that Jack managed to get out as he gapped at the scene with jaw touching the ground.

"Yep, that's what he does" Naruto said.

"Fuck it…" Jack muttered.

"Well, looks like you boys are looking for trouble" a voice said.

Both turned around to see Dohnaseek along with a Fallen that looks like a small girl.

"Who's the kid?" Jack asked.

"My name is Mittelt" the 'kid' said.

"Sorry, kiddies. But, you two are gonna have to go" Dohnaseek said.

"You take the brat I'll take the bastard" Naruto said as he jumped towards Dohnaseek.

Jack then rushed towards Mittelt as the two Fallen swooped down towards them, their battle is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ueki and Arron<strong>

Arron Jefferson has been called by many names. The Red Death, the Ultimate Assassin, the Lady Killer (Literally and metaphorically), the Jefferson Primo, Boss and even Psycho. Right now, Ueki could definitely use the last one to describe him.

"**MASH!" **Ueki shouted as he summoned his weapon to crush a few Exorcists.

"**Mash! Ranma! Pick! Kurogane!"** Arron shouted as he spammed his sacred weapons.

A gigantic, red-colored, _fire breathing _cubic head shot out of the ground, devouring and burning the exorcists. A wicked blade cut through them with ease. A gigantic drill plowed through the others and an elephant-sized minigun began shooting every exorcist in sight.

"_**Damn… I do not want him as my enemy…"**_ Ueki thought as he watches Arron massacres the exorcists.

"Well, well… Look who's here?" a voice said.

The two turned around and saw a Fallen Angel with two set of wings, he looked to be around 30 with sleek black hair and black biker clothing.

"**Ueki, leave this to me, you go help out Dan"** Arron said.

Ueki nod and used his **Raika **to bolt away, leaving Arron and the Fallen.

"So, may I know the name of my opponent?" the Fallen asked.

"**Cicatrix…" **Arron said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"I see, I am Aragi, pleased to make acquaintance" The Fallen said.

Arron roared and dashed at the Fallen, his claws ready to shred him into pieces. Aragi easily dodged the blow and sent a flurry of lightspears at Arron. Arron jumped high to avoid the spears and drew his hand back, the hand then morphed into a large blade that threatened to behead Aragi had he not created a shield of light to block it.

"What interesting power you have…" Aragi said to the Mafia.

"**If you liked that you're gonna love this! Kurogane!**" the symbiotes around his right arm transformed into a massive black and red minigun aimed at Aragi.

"Shit!" Aragi shouted.

A flurry of fist-sized red energy orbs were blasted towards him. Aragi took off at high speeds to avoid the energy bullets. Arron kept shooting like a madman, and although it didn't hit Aragi, it did downed a good number of Fallen and exorcist.

"I see now… You're a Wingless Dweller" Aragi said.

"**Don't know what the fuck that is, but whatever!" **Arron said as the Gatling disappeared and changed into a massive claw.

"**Spider Scratch!"** Arron shouted as he attempted to claw the Fallen Angel.

Aragi dodged and blasted a beam of pure light towards Arron.

"**Holy Shot!**" Aragi shouted.

Arron raised his hand, the beam seemingly crashed into an invisible barrier and was deflected to the roof, breaking it.

"**Nice move Birdie" **Arron said with a smirk.

Arron then jumped back a few meters and got into a stance.

"**I would like to play a little longer, but it's time for me to end this. Damnation…." **Arron said.

Red energy started to swirl around his form, twisting and churning before condensing into an orb in front of his face. Then, with a mighty roar, Arron opened his mouth, revealing a gaping maw filled with rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

"**ROAR!"**

The orb of red energy exploded outwards, creating a massive beam of red energy that's heading straight towards the Fallen. The blast engulfed the four-winged Fallen Angel and exploded. Once the explosion subsided, only a few feathers remained of Aragi.

Arron roared out in victory, he then jumped towards the exorcists to slaughter them once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto VS Dohnaseek<strong>

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to slam the orb of chakra to the Fallen, who maneuvered out of the way and threw a lightspear towards the blonde.

Another **Rasengan **formed in the blonde's hand as he used it to destroy the spear. He then threw a kunai at Dohnaseek, who easily dodged the knife. Suddenly, Dohnaseek felt pain erupted in his back as he was forced to the ground.

Naruto landed on the ground after slamming a **Rasengan** to the Fallen's back, he grinned at his success and fist pumped to the air.

"**Hiraishin no Rasengan, **success!" Naruto said.

"Don't count me out just yet boy" Dohnaseek's voice echoed as ten lightspears burst out of the ground and attempted to stab Naruto.

Naruto quickly flashed away and appeared on the ceiling, Dohnaseek broke through the ground and dashed towards Naruto.

"Die boy! **Holy Trident!"** Dohnaseek shouted.

A golden trident of light appeared in Dohnaseek's hand, he then threw it towards Naruto at an astounding speed. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he quickly created an **Oodama Rasengan **the size of a basketball to clash with the spear. An explosion of blue and gold energy erupted and blew a large hole in the ceiling.

"HAHAHAHA! I won!" Dohnaseek shouted with a manical grin.

"Aww hell naw!" a voice shouted.

Two Narutos suddenly appeared through the explosion completely unharmed, an orange coloring was now around his eyes and his eyes are now golden and amphibian, it looks like a toad's. Dohnaseek then saw that both Narutos are holding onto an **Oodama Rasengan** but with electricity crackling wildly around the orb.

"**Sage Arts: Storm Phoenix Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted as he slammed the orb of lightning and energy to the Fallen Angel.

Lightning and chakra started swirling wildly around Dohnaseek, twisting and rotating, creating a colossal sphere around the Fallen Angel. The sphere burst into a blast of pure lightning that launched Dohnaseek to the ground. Dohnaseek impacted with the ground and raised a large amount of dust. A tri-pronged kunai embed itself next to his head, with a yellow flash, Naruto appeared.

"W-What was that…?" Dohnaseek asked weakly.

"A combination between two of my attacks, the **Rasengan **and the **Chidori**" Naruto said.

"I see…. Looks like in the end, I lost…" Dohnaseek said before he slowly closed his eyes, his body slowly dispersing into violet light.

Naruto watched as Dohnaseek died, he then looked at the still battling exorcists and Fallens. Naruto formed another Rasengan in his hand and charged to the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack VS Mittelt.<strong>

"Just… Stay… STILL!" Mittelt growled frustatedly as he launched spears after spears of light towards Jack.

"And let you spear me? No way!" Jack said as he uses his **Raika **to dodge the spears.

Jack then decided to get a little serious, he jumped up and summoned his **Seiku **and engaged Mittelt in an aerial battle. A pair of spears appeared in her hand and attempted to stab Jack.

CLASH!

Mittelt's eyes widened as she saw how Jack blocked her spears, a pair of long narrow bones sprouted out of his palm, the bone was sharp pointed and was straight. Mittelt's spears were clashed against the bones.

"Not so fast brat" Jack said with a smirk.

Both Fallen and Hellion then began to duke it out. Slashing, stabbing, parrying and dodging skillfully as they attempted to skewer the other. Then, Mittelt found an opening, she stabbed one of her spears into Jack's gut and the other into his face. Both spears exploded into light. Jack's smoking body fell to the ground, dropping down lifelessly.

"Weak" Mittelt commented.

Just as she was turning around to leave, she felt something grazed her cheek. Blood trickled out of the shallow wound, she turned around and was shocked beyond any words.

Jack was standing on the ground, throwing a small pebble up and down in his hand, but that's not the shocking part. The shocking part is that he has a large hole in his stomach and half of his skull was showing.

"What? You think I'm down already?" Jack asked mockingly.

Mittelt witnessed in shock and horror as Jack's flesh began repairing itself, knitting each other and eventually covering the wound, leaving no scar behind.

"H-How…?" Mittelt wondered.

"Hm?" Jack asked.

"How are you alive?! You should be dead!" Mittelt shouted.

"Silly brat, you can't kill…"

"…what's already dead" a voice said behind her.

She quickly turned around and stabbed three lightspears into Jack, who is hovering in the air behind her.

Despite the spears in his body, Jack grinned. He raised his hand and violet flames erupted from his palm, the flames then solidified into a black bladed scythe with bone handle. Jack then dispersed into a murder of crows that started to fly around Mittelt.

Mittelt started looking around in panic, then he saw Jack, standing in the air in front of her. But she noticed something else. _Another__Jack _was standing to her right side, she looked around and saw that she was surrounded by eight clones of Jack, all of them had three spears on their body and a scythe in their hand.

"This is it kid, **Eight Shadows Burial…"** Jack said.

Suddenly, all but one clone disappeared. That one clone was the one behind her. Mittelt felt a sharp pain in her back, Jack suddenly appeared in front of her with his back towards her.

"**Backstab"** Jack said.

Mittelt's body suddenly split right down the middle, both halves were ablaze with violet flames. Mittelt could only scream in agony as she slowly dies from the fire. The spears impaling Jack dissipated into nothingness as the hole quickly sealed shut.

"You shouldn't mess with the Reaper, Fallen…" Jack said as he suddenly disappear into a burst of violet light.

All around, exorcists and Fallen started dying suddenly, it's as if they just died all of the sudden. But if one was to look very closely, they could see a shadow on the ground that doesn't belong to anyone…

* * *

><p><strong>With Ueki<strong>

Ueki is currently battling his way through exorcists as he tried to look for Dan, but as he blasted four exorcists with a **Kurogane**, he felt a strong amount of Killing Intent behind him.

Acting quickly, Ueki rolled away from an incoming barrage of lightspears. Ueki then met his assailant.

A Fallen Angel with two sets of wings. She was clad in nothing but black bra and lacy panties, she had long flowing green hair that reached to her waist and a pair of green eyes.

"Khukhukhu… Looks like I got myself another verdette" she said with a chuckle.

"Verdette? Is that another name for Celestials?" Ueki asked confused.

"It means you're green haired" the Fallen replied.

"Oh, alright. I actually don't care about that too much, **MASH!"** Ueki shouted.

The Fallen managed to avoid being crushed by the cube's 'jaws' and summoned a lightspear in her hand. She dashed at Ueki intending to kill him.

"Goodbye boy, die with the knowledge of being killed by me, Setina-Sama!" she shouted.

"**Hood!"**

A massive armored fist raised up from the ground and blocked the Fallen, Ueki suddenly appeared behind the Fallen with his **Raika**.

"**Pick!"** he shouted.

The Fallen once again dodged the incoming attack, but something suddenly latched onto her leg. Suddenly, she was yanked from the air and was slammed to the ground. She got up to see Ueki holding a… mop?

"**Mop Grab!"** Ueki shouted.

The mop hairs suddenly surged forward and coiled around Setina, Ueki then used it to yank her closer.

"**KUROGANE!"**

BOOM!  
>And with that, Setina was blown into the sky via a massive canon. Ueki smirked at his victory and resumed his search for Dan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With Dan<strong>

Dan finally reached the courtyard where the ritual has taken place, and what he saw made his blood boil.

Kalawarner, now sporting four sets of wings, is hovering above Asia, who was not moving _or _breathing. In Kalawrner's right hand, a purple glow could be seen while on her left a green one. Dan could feel the evil in the purple one and the warmth of the green one.

"Sorry, but you're too late" Kalawarner said with a smirk.

"You fucking…" Dan grounded out through clenched teeth, then he disappeared.

"…PIECE OF SHIT!" Dan shouted as he was suddenly above Kalawarner, his right hand encased in lightning.

Kalawrner dodged the punch meant for her and used her right fist to punch him away, purple energy was blasted out of her hand, launching Dan away.

Dan managed to skid into a stop and glared at Kalawarner.

"**Kurogane! Mash! Pick! Namihana! Ranma!"** Dan shouted as Sacred Weapons made of shadow appeared from the floor and attempted to destroy the Fallen, none works though.

Dan suddenly appeared in front of her, both fists encased in lightning and his eyes glowing bright blue.

"**Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** he shouted as he launched a haymaker into the Fallen's head.

"**Lightning Dragon's Talon!" ** he shouted as he roundhoused her in the jaw, launching her to the sky.

Dan reappeared in front of the Fallen and shouted.

"**Dragonslayer Sacred Arts: Storm Dragon's Gatling" **Dan shouted as he launched a barrage of punches at supersonic speed.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!" **He ended off the combo with a mighty roar of lightning, launching Kalawarner all the way back to the ground.

Dan landed a few meters near her and dropped to one knee, the attacks were taking a lot of toll on his body.

But then he saw something shocking, Kalawarner was standing there, without a single scratch on her body, and with a smirk on her face.

"This is the power of Twilight Healing, the Sacred Gear that could heal any race. And this is what happened when it was transferred through the forbidden ritual, it created it's opposite Twilight Destruction that could harm any race" Kalawarner said as he showed him her two light encased hands.

"Son of a bitch…" Dan muttered.

"I'm sorry brat, but it's time for you to go" Kalawarner said.

A beam of purple energy struck Dan, unimaginable pain erupted in his very being. He was slowly dying, but as he felt the life being drained away from him, he heard a voice. Suddenly, he saw visions. Visions of a massive three headed black and blue dragon.

All of the sudden, blue and green lights encased Dan's form. The blue lights swirling around his arms while the green was encasing his entire body. The green lights suddenly glowed so bright to the point it rivaled a spotlight, a green beam of energy was launched from Dan's being towards the opposing purple that was killing him. The green energy overpowered the purple and struck Kalawarner dead in the chest, blasting her away.

Dan dropped to the ground, green whisps were swirling about his form for a few seconds before disappearing altogether. The blue lights suddenly turned brighter and exploded into white.

Once all of the lights died down, Dan could be seen, standing with a shocked look as he stared at his arms. His arms were now covered in black and blue armored gauntlets with two blue orbs on the back of the hand. The design of the gauntlet made it so as if it was a hand that belonged to a clawed beast, a reptile more specifically.

"Wh-What the hell…?" Dan thought to himself.

The two orbs then glowed with blue lights as a roman number two appeared in the orbs.

**[BURST]**

Dan felt all of his strength returned, no wait, he felt stronger! Like he was back to a hundred percent!

**[BURST]**

"Holy shit, now I felt _four_ times stronger!" Dan muttered to himself.

Dan then looked towards Kalawarner who had just got up. She was shocked and confused at the Sacred Gear the boy was sporting.

"W-What is that?" Kalawarner asked in shock.

"I'm not sure…" Dan said.

**[BURST]**

"… but you're dead!" Dan shouted as his power turned nine times stronger.

In a fraction of a second, Dan is in front of the Fallen with his fists covered in lightning.

"**Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Dan shouted as he launched Kalawarner to the sky using a powerful uppercut.

Dan took off after the Fallen and stopped right in front of her.

**[BURST]**

"_**Sixteen times…"**_ Dan thought with a smirk.

"**Lightning Dragon's Shotgun!" ** Dan shouted as he launched a strong kick directly to the Fallen's chest, making her fly away.

Dan reappeared above her with his fists interlocked by the fingers.

"**Lightning Dragon's Sledgehammer!" **he shouted as he slammed her to the ground.

**[BURST]**

"_**Twenty-five time power is more than enough" **_Dan thought.

Dan then reared back both of his hands and concentrated, the lights covering his fists glowed a hundred times brighter as he glared at Kalawarner, determined on ending her life for what she did.

"**Double Dragon Sacred Arts: Lightning Flash!"** Dan shouted as he unleashed his attack.

Putting every single ounce of power he had in his fiber, he launched twin massive beam of concentrated lightning beams towards the Fallen. The beam hit Kalawarner dead on and exploded violently into light and electricity, creating a colossal explosion that would've leveled the city if Dan hadn't redirected most of it to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Others<strong>

BOOOOOOOOMMM!

A massive explosion occurred. The entire church blew apart, collapsing on its own as everything went into chaos.

"What the hell was that?!" Arron shouted to the others.

"I… I think that was Dan!" Jack said.

The other's eyes widened in shock, the FF then raced towards the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dan.<strong>

The explosion slowly subsided, Dan slowly landed on the ground. The gauntlets on his arm slowly fades away, Dan dropped to his knees and panted heavily. All the energy boosts were gone and is now replaced by fatigue.

The dust cloud clears out, and Dan saw something that chilled him.

A broken, bloody Kalawarner, missing an arm, a leg and five wings… but still alive. Dan stared at shock and disbelief, she survived the blast.

"No…" Dan whispered.

Kalawarner's body slowly began to glow bright green, Dan then witnessed as her body began to repair itself, in less than five minutes, she was completely healed.

"You are very strong boy, for you to almost defeat me is no easy feat" Kalawraner said with a smirk.

"…" Dan muttered something under his breath.

"Hm? What was that?" The Fallen asked.

"I'm not done yet!" Dan shouted.

Blue aura began to shine from Dan's body, becoming brighter by the second. The twin gauntlets appeared in his arms once more, Dan shouted out to the skies.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**[BURST], [BURST], [BURST], [BURST], [BURST]**

"_**I still need more, MORE!"**_Dan thought.

**[OVERBURST]**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The blue aura's glow turned bright white, a colossal sphere of light encased Dan's body before exploding into a pillar towards the sky. Dan's power levels shot through the roof, if one were to compare his strength before and after the boosts. It will measure around one to three-thousand-one-hundred-twenty-five.

Dan looked at Asia, who was on the ground unmoving. He then turned his eyes to Kalawarner. Dan snarled in rage, he then drew back one of his fist and whispered so low it was barely audible.

"**Arch…"**

Kalawrner suddenly dashed forward, intending to destroy her opponent before he could launch an attack.

"Die boy!"

"…**ENEMY!"**

**[TRANSFER]**

A _massive_ black dragon, the size of an entire city, suddenly appeared from the ground. The dragon crashed Kalawarner and took off to the skies, it kept going at a speed that breaks the sound barrier. Then, aonce it reached the orbit, it exploded. A grand burst of lightning energy that was on the level of an atomic bomb. Right now, Dan is absolutely sure that no one could possibly survive it. The gauntlets dispersed into nothingness and Dan dropped to the ground.

The others reached the courtyard just in time to see the explosion, all four were staring at the explosion in shock. They then saw Dan and quickly rushed to his side.

"Dude! What happened?!" Jack shouted in worry.

"You okay?!" Naruto asked.

"He looks like he's dying! Of course his not okay!" Arron shouted at the shinobi.

"C'mon man, fight it out later" Ueki said.

They then helped Dan got up slowly, Dan felt like his entire body was on fire, but he ignored it and got up anyway. He then looked at Asia's bpdy.

The others caught his gaze and saw what he was staring at, their eyes then turned down.

"We're too late…" Naruto said.

"Sorry Dan…" Ueki said to his friend.

"She's not the only one down…" a voice said to the five.

They turned to see Eddie and the others still in their symbiote form but without the masks looking at them grimly.

"What do you mean? Who's down?" Arron asked, anxiety rising in his chest.

Eddie closed his eyes and stepped aside, Ralph and Reiner then slowly lowered a body of a dark haired boy wearing red t-shirt and a Kuoh Academy blazer. Arron's eyes widened in shock as he slowly kneeled besides the body.

"Issei…" Arron said.

"Sorry Arron… He fought bravely, he even took down a four-winged Fallen by himself… We saw an exorcist rushing behind him, we tried to stop him but we were to slow… We're sorry…" Connor said.

"You should know Arron, he managed to awaken his Sacred Gear, a Twice Critical, but even so, it wasn't enough…" Cindy said.

"No… I won't let this… It's **not over**" Arron said as he got up.

Arron's body transformed into Cicatrix, three orbs suddenly appeared around him, one was made of fire, the other was black with ten white smaller orbs orbiting it and the other was pure red. Arron then looked at Issei and shouted.

"**Soul Bond: Twin Sacrificial!" **Arron shouted.

A string of light appeared and connected Arron's chest to Issei's, for a moment, the others could see four shadows behind Arron. Blue ethereal flames then started to swirl around Arron's form before surging through the string into Issei's chest, the three orbs around him suddenly launched themselves into issei's left arm. Arron then shouted out as if in pain, the others then saw his symbiote being torn away from his body and into the string. The string started to enlarge as it took in the symbiote that left Arron.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arron shouted as the last of the symbiote left him and into the string, the string then detached itself from Arron's body and went into Issei's heart.

For a moment, nothing happened, until Issei's body lifted off the ground. His symbiote started to cover his body, turning him back into Hybrid, but then something happens. His left arm glowed red, it's colors then reversed, black and red turning into red and black. The arm then started to grow red scales and turned into a red reptilian arm with black dragon tattoos, a green ring of seals were situated on the back of his left hand, a black dragon symbol was in the middle of the ring. Hybrid then opened his eyes, revealing a pair of glowing green eyes. Behind him, a red scaly tail appeared.

The now reborn Issei looked at the others, its symbiote then returned into his body, the scales disappeared and the tail shrunk, soon, a normal Issei was standing there in confusion.

"Um… Wha-"

"ISSEI!" the Weavers shouted as they rushed to him, laughing and crying.

"Hey, whoa! What happened? I only remembered that exorcist stabbing me and everything else went black, I thought I died" Issei asked.

"You did die Issei" Arron said.

"But, how am I here?" he asked again.

"I used a secret Flame Ability to bring you back to life, but at the cost of all my powers and Cicatrix" Arron said, dropping the bomb on them.

"Wait, WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"**Twin Sacrificial** is a technique that brings one soul back to life at the cost of two. I sacrificed the life of the Hellion that tried to absorb me and the three Celestials he had absorbed to revive Issei and his Sacred Gear" Arron said.

"What? But I thought Sacred Gears aren't sentient" Issei said.

"But you don't have a normal gear Issei, you have the Red Welsh Dragon Ddraig inside you, he too has a soul, that's why I need four souls instead of two. I also sacrificed my Sacred Treasures, my Esper Ability and my Flame to reawaken Ddraig. I also used Cicatrix to resurrect Hybrid" Arron said.

"But, Senpai… That means you're…" Issei trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm just a normal human now. But so what? You guys are worth more than just some world destroying powers" Arron said.

Everyone was looking at Arron with a small smile, for a crazy bastard, he's not bad.

"That, and you still owe me that twenty yen, pay up" Arron said to Issei, causing the others to fall back.

Okay, maybe he is still a crazy bastard.

Dan then walked towards Asia and kneeled besides her body, he looked at the dead nun, a single tear rolled down his face.

"Hey Arron…" Dan said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I use the Twin Sacrificial to revive Asia?"

"Sorry, but you can't… not only you need two souls but you will need to possess a Flame as well…" Arron said.

"I see…" Dan thought as he looked down at Asia.

"Well, Arron can't help… but I can" Jack suddenly said.

Everyone turned to Jack and stared at him in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Instead of answering, Jack closed his eyes. Purple flames started to blaze around his form and engulfed him completely, a chilling voice could be heard.

"_In the silent skies in the dead of night. A single shadow walks through a thousand plights. Let the man who have fallen in this fight, arise once more trough the Death Gods' might!"_ the raspy voice said.

The flames then died down and a figure walked through the flames.

It was as tall as a grown man, wearing a pitch black hooded cloak that covered most of its form. On its back was a massive black scythe decorated with bones. The figure's eyes were glowing bright purple, purplish haze was whirling about its form. But the most chilling feature of the figure, was the fact that it has no skin, flesh or organs. Just a skeleton.

Everyone was staring at it in shock. No one could really say anything as it float a foot above the ground and slowly moved towards Asia's prone form.

"_Hades, hear my call to restore the body. Pluto, hear my call for her strength. Shinigami, hear my call for her soul. Anubis, hear my call for her mind. Death, hear my call for her life!" _the being shouted out.

Purple lights started to encase Asia, her body lifted a few feet above the ground. As the lights seeped into her body.

"_By the name of five Gods of Death, I, Jackson Wayne Parker, hereby declare the return of Asia Argento into the realm of living!"_ it shouted.

In a burst of purple lights, Asia's eyes opened up in shock as she took in a large gulp of air, she then passed out once more. She then landed on the ground along with the creature. The skeleton burst into violet flames, the flames parted to reveal Jack, he fell to one knee and panted heavily.

"ASIA!" Dan shouted.

"Jack! Dude, what was that?!" Ueki asked.

"Explain later, someone heal the girl, I only brought her back to life, she still needs treatment" Jack said.

"On it" Naruto said as he appeared beside Asia and put his hand over her heart, a golden circle appeared on her heart, it gives out a faint glow as it transferred energy into the girl.

"Jack, what was that?" Dan asked.

"Listen guys, I'm not just a human/hellion hybrid. I'm an Avatar, a Reaper to be exact, Death's Avatar. I wasn't born through one mother and one father, I was born through five entities merging their powers into a couple. The five entities are Hades, Pluto, Anubis, Shinigami and Death. The Death God of Greek, Roman, Egypt, Shinto and the Primordial Death God respectively. They merged their powers together and transferred it into my mother while I'm still inside her. It turned me into the Avatar of Death" Jack explained.

"So you're practically the son of _five _gods?" Arron asked.

"Pretty much, but even so, I'm not a god myself. Just a Demigod, I still have limits. Doing a full resurrection like that was incredibly tiring, especially since I also restored her Sacred Gear. I wouldn't be able to do another one for a month or two at least" Jack said.

"C'mon guys, let's go. We had enough excitement for today" Naruto said.

The Weavers and the FF laughed lightly as they began to split apart, going back to their respective dwellings.

Unnoticed to them, the older members of the ORC club was looking at them from the sky. All four was staring at the group warily.

"Buchou… that was Issei Hyoudou" Kiba said.

"I'm aware Kiba, I'm very aware of that" Rias said grimly.

They planned to recruit Issei into Rias' peerage, but now that he's a member of Arron's group he'll be under Arron's watch. And they're damn sure that Arron won't let them get Issei.

"To think that he had the Boosted Gear… if only we acted sooner…" Akeno said as she looked down in regret.

"And that Sacred Gear that Dan has is no pushover either, it seems like it works in a similar way like the Boosted Gear…" Kiba said.

"… This is bad" Koneko said.

"Issei is already out of our reach… what are we gonna do now Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure…" the redhead replied.

"The engagement is nearing, and with our current strength we won't be able to win against Riser. Our only chance on defeating him was either the FF or Issei, but it seems like both are too far for us to obtain…" Akeno said.

The Devils stared at the destroyed church in sadness. Dark times are nearing, and they have no way out…

* * *

><p><strong>M: And that's a wrap!<strong>

**L: Yeah, we really hope you guys enjoy this, but if you don't then oh well.**

**K: Tell us what we did wrong, tell us what you would like, tell us anything!**

**Mrs. D that's it for now guys, see ya soon!**

**-SUR5ORS signing out!**


End file.
